Medioevo Avengers
by MarvelAvengersHawk
Summary: Clint Barton il leader dei Vendicatori medioevali sarà costretto ad andare contro ogni suo principio ispiratore di vita, acquistando una bellissima e misteriosa schiava, propostagli in vendita da un noto mercante. Incrocerà con lei il proprio destino, nel percorso verso la ricerca della libertà della donna, che da subito gli entrerà nel cuore e nell'anima.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitolo 1 La schiava**

'Lo sai bene, Tony, i Vendicatori non hanno schiave al loro servizio né ne comprano' Clint, scocciato, lo aveva ribadito, per la centesima volta.

'Ripensaci, vedila…è un'eccezione…ed eccezionale, al contempo' il suo amico insisteva, toccandosi il curato pizzetto scuro, gli occhi guizzanti.

'Devo lavorare, come al solito…tu bighelloni sempre…non hai niente da fare?' il Falco era al piccolo scrittoio di legno massello, nella sua grande camera, preso dalla lettura di molti fogli sparsi.

'Onori ed oneri, bello mio: sei il nostro capo, a te le incombenze…insomma, le rotture. Non voglio essere inopportuno, si tratta solo di pochi secondi. Le dai un'occhiatina, è qui fuori col solito mercante, quello che viene ogni mese, il proprietario del bordello. Sai bene che, su tuo ordine, non ha mai neanche messo piede in casa tua, con le schiave e prostitute che voleva offrirti…però…dammi retta…la fanciulla è speciale e tu sei l'unico che possa permettersi di acquistarla…' provò a convincerlo, Barton era ricco come Creso. La femmina in attesa, strepitosa, ed aveva uno strano non so che…aveva ammaliato perfino lui, ed era difficile stupirlo.

'Mi stai angosciando…che sarà mai? Falli passare, avvertendoli che li riceverò, per un minuto. Rimani fuori dalla porta a presidiare, non voglio che le nostre dipendenti si impiccino…abbiamo messo a repentaglio le nostre vite in difesa dei valori dell'uguaglianza e della libertà di tutti gli esseri umani, a qualsiasi ceto sociale appartengano…e magari scoprono che tratto per l'acquisto di una donna…' si lamentò. Alla fine, incuriosito, aveva acconsentito.

'Li faccio entrare…ah, Clint…ti anticipo che non mi sembra una serva…giudica tu e fammi sapere!' con un ironico sorrisetto dei suoi, si diresse verso l'uscio e fece accomodare due persone.

Per primo, un uomo di colore, calvo, massiccio, barbuto, con una lunga giacca in pelle scura, il medesimo pellame che ricopriva uno degli occhi, evidentemente perso in qualche rissa. Il famigerato mercante di schiavi della Contea…di schiave di giovane età, soprattutto…Nick Fury. L'arciere lo detestava, era una carogna, e gestiva uno squallido bordello.

Alle sue spalle, una figura chiaramente femminile, addosso una mantella di lana, che arrivava fino ai piedi, con un cappuccio sulla testa. Le mani legate, a giudicare dal bozzo che sporgeva, all'altezza delle natiche, sotto la stoffa. Scalza.

'Buongiorno, Occhio di Falco…' il nero lo salutò e passò, subito, al sodo 'Oggi reco una creatura speciale per te…sono certo che non potrai resistere al suo fascino e la vorrai come non hai mai desiderato nulla al mondo…' con una mossa repentina, aprì il laccio sul davanti della cappa, abbassandola e lasciando la donna completamente nuda, allo sguardo dell'arciere.

Era legata al collo, con una rigida catena metallica, che si congiungeva alle manette dei polsi, incrociati come aveva immaginato, dietro la schiena. Il filo straziante continuava fino a stringerle le caviglie, dove si trovava un lucchetto. In ognuna delle parti del corpo a contatto col metallo stesso, la carne era rosso fuoco, poiché certamente aveva tentato di togliersele, con poca fortuna.

Barton sussultò, senza fiato. Era la femmina più attraente che avesse visto: la pelle candida, le gambe lunghissime, le cosce sode e tornite, la vita stretta, i seni abbondanti, perfetti come mele appena colte dall'albero, i capezzolini rosei ed eretti, a causa del freddo dell'ampia stanza, che il camino acceso non riusciva a scaldare; un'intimità curata ed imberbe, servizio di certo resole dal mostro che l'accompagnava.

Spiccava, a contrasto dell'epidermide d'alabastro, un piccolo segno quadrato, di bruciatura, di un paio di centimetri di lato, sopra il seno destro, il noto marchio a fuoco dello schiavista.

Arrossendo, il Vendicatore continuò a fissare la spacca femminea di fronte ai propri occhi, ipnotizzato…si destò, più colpito ancora dal viso angelico della ragazza. Un ovale incredibilmente perfetto dai tratti nobili, contorniato dai capelli ricciolini neri, inconsuetamente corti all'orecchio, gli zigomi alti, le labbra carnose, il naso all'insù, e le iridi del colore più strano e incantevole che avesse incrociato…violetti.

Anche lei lo guardava, fissa in volto, apparentemente senza paura, fiera, un poco a disagio per la propria nudità, di cui non aveva alcuna colpa.

Dentro, la fanciulla si sentiva morire…era la resa dei conti…da quando l'aveva acciuffata, Fury gliel'aveva giurato; avrebbe ottenuto, grazie a lei, la maggior somma realizzata per la vendita di una schiava. Era il suo tesoro e, unicamente per quel motivo, ancora in vita e trattata meglio di un animale!

L'aveva offerta, per primo, all'uomo che aveva davanti.

Una decina d'anni almeno più grande di lei, capelli castani chiari tendenti al biondo, gli occhi azzurro grigi, il naso a patata, le labbra sensuali, muscoloso, vestito in maniera semplice ma signorile, elegante: il Falco, il leader del gruppo dei Vendicatori, un eroe, integerrimo e pieno di soldi. I tornei di tiro con l'arco erano molto remunerativi ed aveva investito il proprio denaro nell'acquisto di campi coltivati, che fruttavano bene. Dava lavoro a moltissime persone e guadagnava; era, insieme, un benefattore ed un imprenditore. Così glielo aveva descritto Natasha, la ragazza con cui aveva legato al bordello del mercante.

'Ti piace molto! Non è una domanda, è evidente dalla tua espressione' Nick lo prese in giro.

'Non compro schiave! Portala via!' vacillò. La giovinetta gli faceva una tenerezza infinita…e, purtroppo, pure qualcos'altro!

'Vedi, arciere, la fortuna di questa signorina non è solo la bellezza esteriore e l'educazione nei modi, che avrai modo di apprezzare nel lungo termine' dette per scontato l'avvenuto affare 'bensì un paio di doti aggiunte, che non possono sfoggiare le altre schiave che propongo a chicchessia…'.

'Quali?' era curioso, a questo punto, poiché, in quell'attimo, aveva percepito, nella femmina, un leggero nervosismo, una tensione.

Vide Fury avvicinarsi e passarle, lascivamente, una mano fra le natiche…lei rabbrividì, tentando di spostarsi ma il nero la bloccò, fermo, con la catena.

Clint mise la sinistra alla vita, all'altezza del pugnale intarsiato che portava attaccato alla cinta, e l'altro si allontanò dalla donna, alzando le braccia in segno di resa 'Calmati, non riceverà alcun male…da me, per lo meno…glielo farai tu, quando la possiederai nel tuo letto e, dopo, ti farai scaldare dal suo corpo, nelle lunghe e fredde notti che ci regala la Contea…dicevamo, arciere…che il tuo futuro acquisto donerà a te ciò che ha di più prezioso, fra le cosce e fra i glutei…' rise, in maniera idiota 'non è mai stata deflorata da nessuno, credimi, me ne sono accertato personalmente'.

Barton ebbe un attacco di nausea, all'immagine del mercante che profanava la moretta, comprendendo stesse dicendo la verità. Se ne meravigliò, non era un'adolescente e la promiscuità sessuale, in quell'ambiente e in quel momento storico, abbondava. Merce rara e preziosa, il vanto di Fury.

Il nero toccò il tasto giusto, provocandolo. 'Comunque, decidi ora, ho diversi uomini interessati a lei…volevo capire se avresti ceduto, alla mia offerta, questa volta…Falco!'.

Il pensiero che gli attraversò la mente, ovvero che la donna potesse essere venduta ad altri, che chissà cosa le avrebbero fatto, bella com'era, lo straziò…Capitolò, arrabbiato con se stesso, per quella scelta che andava contro ogni suo principio ispiratore di vita.

'Quanto vuoi?' domandò, gelido, mentre gli occhi lilla lo scrutavano, attenti.

'Cinquemila ghinee' sparò l'altro. Una cifra pazzesca, davvero fuori dall'ordinario; la mora si voltò verso di lui, incredula.

Il Falco non si scompose e non fece una piega sul prezzo 'Li avrai. Quando esci, il mio braccio destro Tony Stark, ti pagherà e firmerà il contratto, in mia vece. Sparisci dalla mia vista…prima, liberala…'.

'Pensaci tu, non è più roba mia…hai fatto un ottimo affare ed anch'io!' gli lanciò una chiave e prese la porta, una risata a sfregio, portandosi via il mantello di lana e lasciandolo solo con la donna.

Clint mise una mano sulla fronte…in che razza di pasticcio si era cacciato!

La ragazza era immobile e tremava, vistosamente.

'Accidenti…qui si gela…ti copro subito' Barton volò, verso il camino. C'era, a terra, un tappeto di pelliccia e poggiato sopra un plaid di lana. Lo aprì, lo allargò e lo poggiò sulla sua schiena avvolgendola 'Rimani in piedi, ferma, apro il lucchetto e tolgo dalle catene…'.

Quella non rispose ma ubbidì.

'Capisci la mia lingua?' domandò.

Accennò un sì, col capo.

'Meno male…' aprì la serratura e le liberò le caviglie; risalì alle mani e tolse la catena, pure da lì. Poi, con delicatezza, fece lo stesso, col metallo che aveva al collo. Incrociò gli occhi con i suoi…era spaurita e impavida allo stesso tempo. Con un altro cenno della testa, lo ringraziò. Aveva quasi la carne viva, sui punti di tiraggio dei ferri, abrasioni forse infette.

'Siediti vicino al camino, starai più calda…ho un amico dottore, vorrei desse un'occhiata alla tue ferite. Aspettami qui' uscì, velocemente, dalla stanza.

_Dove vuoi che vada, arciere? Mi hai comperato, adesso sono tua…sembri una brava persona… nondimeno mi hai acquistato. Vedevo come mi fissavi…lo so cosa vuoi da me!_

'Banner…muoviti, ho bisogno che mi aiuti!' Clint spronò il dottore, chino su una provetta, nel suo laboratorio pieno di alambicchi.

'Sono impegnato…oh, è vero che ti sei procurato una schiava? Da non credere!' rise.

'Tony è un chiacchierone…sì, è per lei che devi seguirmi, ha delle ferite da medicare…' lo pregò, ansioso.

Bruce si mosse, poco convinto, non prima di aver recuperato delle bende pulite e un disinfettante; il collega era piuttosto agitato.

Quando arrivarono nella camera, osservò la femmina, seduta in terra, avvolta nella coperta, le braccia a cingere le gambe piegate ed il volto timidamente raccolto fra le spalle. Che pena, poverina! Chissà quante ne aveva passate!

La giovane alzò il viso, trapassandolo, con gli occhi ametista; comprese, in un attimo, cosa avesse motivato l'arciere a quell'acquisto, per lui, decisamente surreale.

'Fury l'ha legata a mani, piedi e collo con la catena, che vedi poggiata sullo scrittoio; ha dei brutti segni, ho paura facciano infezione…' spiegò e si rivolse a lei 'è un medico…'.

Banner si abbassò, tentando di spostare la coperta, per verificare le ferite; la donna si scansò.

'Non aver paura, non ti farò del male…prima le presentazioni…sono Bruce' le tese la mano, un sorriso gentile, nel viso paffuto. Non pareva temibile. Incredibilmente, da sotto il plaid, sbucò una manina affusolata, che strinse quella del dottore.

Barton si rallegrò delle maniere impagabili e garbate di Banner, vedendolo armeggiare col disinfettante.

'Ahi' si lamentò la moretta 'brucia'.

Il medico soffiò sulla cute abrasa 'Scusa…ti ho pulito, non serve coprire le lesioni, più rimangono all'aria meglio è…guarirai presto…'.

'Grazie molte, dottore'.

'Prego, cara' non aveva trovato epiteto diverso, il suo nome non lo aveva detto. E parlava la loro lingua benissimo. Era rimasta seduta, a stringersi nella coperta, imperscrutabile.

'Clint…ascolta' Bruce si permise un suggerimento, poiché il suo amico pareva imbambolato e mai avevano ospitato una femmina, nella loro residenza 'deve fare un bagno, mangiare qualcosa e vestirsi con abiti femminili…mica può stare così'.

'Hai ragione, maledizione! Che proponi?'.

'Oltre alla signora delle pulizie che viene al mattino, l'unica nostra dipendente donna è la cuoca; chiediamole di darci una mano…'.

'Buona idea…uscendo, passa da Tony. Che le consegni i soldi necessari per l'acquisto di ciò che ritiene opportuno e che venga qui, appena provveduto'.

'Va bene…' il dottore si mise sulle tracce di Stark.

L'anziana governante e cuoca, una vecchina dai capelli bianchi, raccolti in una cuffietta candida, e un perenne grembiule a scacchi indosso, aveva accondisceso molto malvolentieri alla richiesta del suo datore di lavoro. Tony le aveva smollato un extra notevole e si era attivata come un razzo...in fondo, erano soldi del Falco e poteva fare lo sborone!

Una mezz'ora dopo, si era presentata alla porta di quest'ultimo, con una cesta di vimini in mano, accompagnata proprio da Stark, che non smetteva un secondo di guardare la mora, ancora seduta vicino al camino.

Clint era alla finestra, pensieroso e muto. Giusto un pochino in imbarazzo, conoscendolo, evinse Tony, ridacchiando fra sé. Donne in casa nemmeno a parlarne - tranne le due babbione che pagava profumatamente per i servizi - le schiave giammai. Rompeva le scatole perfino quando i colleghi, lui compreso, andavano al bordello...una ramanzina ogni volta. Cavolo, erano uomini, nessuno sposato. Che avrebbero dovuto fare? Ci litigava, continuamente, per quella questione. Eh eh...ora aveva una bella gatta da pelare...bellissima, per la verità.

'Falco, la cuoca aiuterà la tua...ehm...lei' indicò la fanciulla 'a fare il bagno. Ha procurato degli abiti e la cena è in caldo, così mangeremo tutti insieme' Stark riassunse.

'In realtà, ho acquistato un vestito soltanto, un paio di scarpe ed una camicia da notte; ciò che ho recuperato, con così poco preavviso' ammise l'anziana. Si girò verso la ragazza 'Preparo la vasca...'.

Quella la seguì, stringendosi nella coperta, nella camera antistante. All'interno, una tinozza di legno ed un braciere, con delle pentole colme d'acqua. Era tempo che non si lavava come si deve.

La cuoca riempì la vasca e ci aggiunse un olio profumato, invitandola ad accomodarsi, cosa che fece immediatamente. 'Ci penso da sola, potete uscire. Grazie' la liquidò, con gentilezza.

'Signora, no. Ho avuto un ordine preciso. Se non volete, non vi aiuterò, ma debbo rimanere, fin quando non sarete pronta'.

'D'accordo...' evidentemente temeva le reazioni dell'arciere, se avesse disobbedito.

'Siete stata molto fortunata, il Falco è l'uomo più integerrimo e leale della Contea, i suoi amici Vendicatori sono magnanimi ed educati, dei veri eroi…ci proteggono'.

'Forse...rimango sempre la sua schiava...' mormorò, affranta.

'Quello sì...meglio dividere il letto con lui che con altri, mi creda' rispose, saggiamente, tendendole un telo di lino, per asciugarsi.

Le passò il recente acquisto e la donna si vestì, facendo attenzione alle ferite che ancora le bruciavano.

'Uscirà fra un minuto. Signore?' l'anziana si rivolse a Clint 'quella ragazza non è una serva né figlia di servi o gente come me...' dovette dirlo per forza.

'Prego?'.

'Ha le manine morbide e setose, sono certa non abbia mai svolto alcun tipo di lavoro domestico. Si esprime in maniera più che garbata, è molto cortese...ecco, la mia impressione è che tutto sia tranne che di basso ceto sociale...' fu sincera.

'Ho capito, puoi andare' la mandò via, con un gesto della mano.

'Non ci voleva un genio per comprenderlo' Stark, ancora lì, commentò.

'Già, è un vero mistero'.

'Ti ha detto il suo nome? Da dove viene?'.

'Macché...' non aveva proferito mezza parola, e lui lo stesso.

'Diamole tempo...eccola'.

La fanciulla si materializzò, davanti a loro, splendida, nella veste azzurro chiaro acquistata dalla cuoca. Lo scollo a cuore, l'arricciatura della gonna che stringeva sulla vita e la stoffa, che si apriva come un fiore, verso i piedi, ne sottolineavano la figura flessuosa e aggraziata, particolarmente femminile.

'Sei stupenda' Tony non si tenne e sparò un complimento.

'Ti pare il modo di rivolgerti? La metti in imbarazzo' lo rimproverò Barton.

Lei rise, leggermente, la bocca increspata. Il primo sorriso che le vedevano.

'Questo scemo è Tony Stark...un mio vecchio amico...purtroppo' lo presentò, alla fine.

'Al suo servizio, madamigella' fece un mezzo inchino.

'Andiamo a cena' Clint le porse il braccio. Quella titubò.

'Non ti mangia, è burbero e serio, eh, eh, in fondo al cuore, tenerissimo' Stark fece un'altra battuta, la sventurata non era affatto a suo agio e Barton men che mai! Era da morire dal ridere!

'Piantala!' il Falco si inalberò. Ci mancava Tony, con le solite scemenze!

La ragazza, un altro sorriso, cedette e gli si mise sottobraccio, accondiscendendo; erano giorni che non faceva un pasto decente e quei due insieme molto divertenti!

Nella sala da pranzo, spiccava un enorme tavolo già apparecchiato; di lato, un tavolino più piccolo, con vino, formaggi, salumi e pane, a cui si stavano servendo tre uomini.

Lei riconobbe il dottore, che le si fece incontro, educato, per salutarla. Vicino, un ragazzo alto e piazzato, biondino, occhi azzurri, uno sguardo severo 'Lui è Steve Rogers, soprannominato il Capitano...'. Limitrofo, un coetaneo ugualmente attraente, capelli scuri, barba di qualche giorno, occhi azzurri, un braccio solo 'Lui è James Buchanan Barnes, Bucky, per gli amici, cioè per noi' il Falco fece le presentazioni.

'Tu sei, invece, dolcissima creatura?' Barnes si buttò, il suo miglior sorriso a trentadue denti, la spalla col moncherino in evidenza. Lo compativano tutti, a causa della mancanza dell'arto sinistro perduto in battaglia. Lo sfruttava, a proprio vantaggio, quando serviva. Ed ora serviva, per rompere il ghiaccio! Gli altri bietoloni nemmeno erano riusciti a sapere come si chiamava lo splendore che avrebbe cenato con loro! Che imbranati! Non avevano nemmeno mai avuto il piacere di ospitare alla loro tavola una fanciulla e perdevano tempo!

'Rafflesia' mormorò, porgendogli la destra che Bucky prese, per baciarla sul dorso, un baciamano in piena regola.

'Ah...Barnes, bravo...hai sempre il tuo fascino, non c'è che dire...nome curioso, mai sentito. Mi piace!' commentò Stark. Ce l'aveva fatta, il Soldato d'Inverno, mitico!

'Assaggia' Bruce le piazzò un vassoio, zeppo di pezzetti di formaggio, sotto il naso. Era certo che il vitto di Fury fosse uno schifo 'È molto buono'.

'Grazie, dottore' ne scelse uno, masticandolo con calma. Buonissimo era dir poco. Avrebbe divorato il vassoio intero.

'Mangia quello che vuoi, e fai come fossi a casa tua...' le sussurrò il Falco, in un orecchio, tentando di essere più ospitale possibile.

'Clint, che storia è? Sei fuori di testa?' Rogers lo aveva preso, per il braccio, e spostato di due metri, per non farsi sentire, aggressivo e inviperito.

'Non potevo lasciarla nelle grinfie di Fury, è un mostro, chissà a quale porco maniaco l'avrebbe venduta' era stata una mossa sciocca e di pancia, ma non era riuscito a resistere.

'Concordo su questo, avrebbe fatto una brutta fine. Hai deciso sul serio di farne la tua concubina? É molto avvenente, affascinante; onestamente, la convivenza nella nostra residenza, ove siamo tutti uomini, sarà un grande problema, anche per noi!' lo rimproverò, parlando a raffica.

'Steve, per piacere, un passo alla volta...' già era agitato di suo, il Capitano isterico gli sembrò troppo da sopportare.

La mora, ingoiando le delizie che Bruce continuava a offrirle, una dopo l'altra, rifletté sulla strana situazione in cui si era venuta a trovare. Nella socialità che si viveva in quel momento storico, esisteva una netta distinzione fra chi esercitava il potere e chi lo subiva. Oltre ai nobili di diritto, anche i cavalieri che aiutavano i signori nell'esercizio del loro dominio, erano divenuti nobili, di fatto.

I Vendicatori, invece, pur essendo cavalieri, formavano un piccolo gruppo indipendente, non legato ad alcun signore, che si batteva contro la supremazia sociale di pochi, affiancando chi aveva bisogno del proprio aiuto nelle Nove Contee; erano guidati dal Falco, che gli aveva messo a disposizione il suo Palazzo, ove vivevano tutti assieme da molti anni.

Intanto che mangiava l'ultimo pezzetto di formaggio, la donna notò fosse apparecchiato per otto e loro in sei: mancavano due commensali.

'Scusate il ritardo, i cavalli erano stanchi' un gigante biondo, spalle larghe ed occhi cerulei, entrò, come una furia, seguito da un ragazzo alto e magro, capelli lunghi neri e occhi verdi.

'Alla buon'ora...cavalli? Giumente, vorrai dire!' Bucky li prese in giro; i due, che avevano perennemente avventure sentimentali, si immobilizzarono, notando la donna.

Thor, il biondo, si bloccò, esterrefatto. Suo fratello Loki le sorrise, come avesse visto il sole. Lei contraccambiò, con meno entusiasmo, intanto che l'asgardiano si muoveva, veloce, per abbracciarla. La strinse a sé, sotto lo sguardo stupito degli astanti, che compresero si conoscessero piuttosto bene.

'Pensavo fossi morta...' era quasi commosso 'che diavolo è successo ai tuoi capelli favolosi?'. La ricordava con una meravigliosa chioma corvina, lunga fino alle natiche

'Loki...sono viva, per quanto valga! E ho dovuto accorciare i capelli, poiché ho preso i pidocchi' ammise.

Il biondo si era unito a loro, inginocchiandosi davanti a Rafflesia 'I miei omaggi, principessa!' aveva sussurrato, baciandole la mano destra.

'Alzati, principe; il mio regno non esiste più, sono la principessa del niente...anzi, è peggio, sono una serva' spostò la veste, per mostrare il marchio a fuoco sopra il seno 'e mi ha comprato il vostro amico...sono di proprietà del Falco, da oggi!' chiarì, voltandosi verso quest'ultimo.

'Sei tu, quindi, la schiava di cui tutti parlano?' Loki era meravigliato. Avevano sentito dell'acquisto favoloso di Barton, la voce si era sparsa immediatamente; mai immaginava fosse Rafflesia, la sua amica d'infanzia, la principessa della Contea di Flyd. Per tutti gli Dei...viva e vegeta!

Clint era senza parole: aveva comperato una principessa! Era sicuro fosse speciale, l'aveva compreso dal primo istante…mai tanto speciale, però.

'Perché non ci sediamo a desinare e conversiamo?' Tony tentò, l'atmosfera era pesante.

Thor si rimise in piedi, mandando un'occhiataccia al Falco, e spostando la seduta, per far accomodare la mora, galante.

'Allora, Barton? Che hai combinato?' Loki era curioso.

Il suo capo e amico riassunse gli eventi che li avevano condotti fin lì, intanto che la cuoca serviva la cena.

'Rafflesia, spiegami come sei finita nelle grinfie di Fury...se te la senti, ovviamente' il biondo la spronò 'abbiamo saputo che la tua Contea era stata messa a ferro e fuoco e che tu e la tua famiglia eravate stati trucidati...'.

'Abbiamo ospitato al castello i Vichinghi, che, con il loro re, erano venuti per firmare un patto di non belligeranza, un armistizio vero e proprio. Ci hanno ingannato, volevano esclusivamente sottometterci e conquistare la mia terra; al momento della firma, hanno tagliato la gola a mio padre ed ammazzato le guardie a sua protezione. Hanno ucciso gli uomini e ridotto in schiavitù donne e bambini, la maggior parte destinati al commercio. Il mercante di colore era lì, a scegliere i pezzi migliori: mi ha adocchiato e portato con sé, in un bordello appena fuori il Borgo'.

'Sappiamo dov'è! Maledizione…che ti ha fatto? Lo ammazzerò, con le mie mani, quello schifoso' Loki si era alzato in piedi, infervorato. Non si entusiasmava mai per nulla, nel bene e nel male, tranne per le ingiustizie e per le femmine, rifletté Barton, e lì c'era pane per i suoi denti; inoltre, le aveva visto il collo ed i polsi feriti, che facevano immaginare il peggio.

'La sua smania di denaro ha preservato la tua amica, mettiti a sedere' si intromise proprio Clint, rosso come un peperone.

Il principe della Contea di Asgard emise un sospiro di sollievo, capendo non l'avesse toccata. 'Quindi tuo papà è morto?' le chiese affranto.

'Purtroppo sì...' _davanti ai miei occhi, sgozzato_.

'E Billy?' era il suo amato fratello.

'Idem...' bisbigliò 'Loki, per piacere...il mio regno non esiste più, le persone che amavo sono state spazzate via da questa terra, come animali, ed io sono diventata una schiava...gradirei te ne facessi una ragione e non ne parlassimo più. Te ne prego. Ora sai, la tua curiosità è soddisfatta...' lo scongiurò; i discorsi spiacevoli le avevano fatto persino chiudere lo stomaco.

'Scusami, hai ragione. La tua narrazione mi ha profondamente turbato e vorrei poter fare qualcosa' chiarì.

'Il tuo popolo è stato nostro alleato in innumerevoli battaglie...ti siamo debitori, principessa!' aggiunse Thor.

'Non sono più principessa, non chiamarmi in quel modo...mai più' lo ammonì, seria e molto triste.

'Come desideri...saremo al tuo servizio, in ogni caso, contaci' promise il biondo.

'É un bene tu sia di proprietà di Barton!' James le si rivolse, provando a farle vedere il lato positivo della medaglia. Il termine proprietà era orribile, tuttavia!

'Certo. Nessuno oserebbe torcere un capello alla schiava del capo dei Vendicatori, credimi!' aggiunse Steve, allineandosi al fedele amico. 'Vero, Falco?'.

Quello annuì, fissandola.

'Mangiamo il dessert, in salotto?' propose Banner.

'Sì, staremo più comodi...per di là, Rafflesia' Barnes indicò un'ampia zona, con tre enormi sofà imbottiti, posti di fronte ad un camino gigantesco.

Lei si mosse, per godere del calore del fuoco, ricevendo da Tony una scodella con una fetta di torta di dimensioni esagerate 'É il piatto forte della cuoca...cinque in tutto, che alterna, inesorabilmente...abituati'.

Il dessert alle mele era passabile e lo mangiò di gusto, ascoltando la conversazione degli uomini al suo fianco. Tutti presenti, tranne Loki, Thor e Clint che, ancora in piedi, parlavano fra loro, sorseggiando liquore.

'Non avevo la più pallida idea di chi fosse...' l'arciere spiegò.

'É evidente' rilevò Thor.

'Spero che non vi siate offesi che l'abbia acquistata, casomai fra voi vi fosse un precedente legame sentimentale' domandò, in difficoltà e scocciato all'idea; forse, fra le loro Contee esisteva qualche patto o promessa di matrimonio, meglio saperlo in anticipo.

'Ti ha dato di volta il cervello? È un'amica cara, null'altro' il biondo rispose per le rime.

'Vorreste ospitarla, stanotte? Uno di voi? Se è vostra amica, come dite, sarà meno in imbarazzo che con me' Barton non sapeva come gestire la questione.

'Mai al mondo! L'hai voluta tu, come concubina...sbrigatela da solo...' Loki sghignazzò, Clint era chiaramente fuori di sé al pensiero che altri giacessero con Rafflesia e lo aveva voluto provocare. Ci cascava ogni volta... ai suoi scherni!

'Concordo con Loki. È tua, ne puoi fare ciò che ti aggrada, è la legge. Dentro e fuori dal tuo talamo. Ma non raccontarcelo! Per piacere! I dettagli proprio no! L'abbiamo vista con le treccine!' Thor si allineò, ridacchiando pure lui. Prima l'arciere comprava una femmina, poi proponeva a loro due di passarci la notte! Non stava bene, era destabilizzato!

'Qui a Palazzo ti sono tutti fedeli, lei è comunque bellissima ed una tentazione troppo forte, per chiunque. È preferibile che la notte rimanga chiusa in camera da letto con te...ah Barton...chiusa a chiave!' lo schernì il moro, ancora.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 2 Approcci amorosi**

Clint si era piazzato a letto, con la casacca bianca corta, che indossava per dormire e l'aspettava.

La fanciulla era entrata in bagno, da parecchio, e pareva non volerne uscire.

Alla fine fu costretta: aveva messo la camicia da notte comperata dalla cuoca, piena di merletti, tessuta di un cotone impalpabile. Era una seconda pelle e le si vedeva tutto il ben di Dio che aveva sotto. Si mosse verso il talamo e il Falco alzò le lenzuola, per farla accomodare. Lei si stese rigida e supina, non un fiato, fissando il soffitto.

_Vorrà fare l'amore? Devo chiederglielo? Debbo offrirmi a lui? In fondo sono la sua schiava e lui è un uomo attraente...che imbarazzo..._

Iniziò a tremare, come una foglia.

Sentì la mano dell'arciere che le sfiorava una guancia ed emise un urletto.

'Rafflesia, per favore, tranquillizzati. Il letto è unico e nessuno di noi può dormire a terra. Non ti farò alcun male né ti toccherò, te lo giuro. Riposiamo, ora...' tentò di calmarla, a sua volta, agitatissimo.

Si girò, meravigliata 'Non mi vuoi? Pensavo...' non finì la frase.

'Non è che non ti desideri, sei la femmina più bella che abbia mai visto. Non ho l'abitudine di prendere le donne con la forza. Appartieni a me, secondo le leggi assurde di questa società, è innegabile. Andrà tutto bene, dobbiamo solo abituarci l'uno all'altra, in questa strana convivenza' più di così non riuscì ad essere chiaro.

Le parve sincero e dolce; ne fu rassicurata 'D'accordo. Buonanotte...' lo carezzò sulla mano destra, ancora sulla sua guancia, grata. Aveva percepito fin dall'inizio che fosse una persona perbene.

'Buonanotte...'.

'Clint...fa sempre tanto freddo qui?' domandò: neanche la doppia coperta la scaldava.

'Sì, la stanza è enorme...aspetta' si alzò, per attizzare il fuoco e mise altra legna nel camino.

'Grazie' era stato premuroso.

'Prego' Barton provò a chiudere gli occhi. Dopo pochi minuti si addormentò, profondamente, complice la giornata insensata appena trascorsa.

La moretta si spostò al bordo esterno del letto, più lontana possibile dall'uomo. Un paio di riflessioni più tardi...russava!

Nel corso della freddissima notte, si era spostata, nel sonno, completamente verso il cavaliere. Il tepore del suo corpo doveva esserle di particolare conforto, giacché ci si era appiccicata. Aveva piazzato i piedini congelati fra i suoi e poggiato mani e testa sul suo torace.

Lui si era destato in quel modo, un paio d'ore prima dell'alba. Sperando si scostasse, poiché percepiva, dalla sottile stoffa, la sagoma del fisico della femmina e gli stava facendo venire pensieri erotici e peccaminosi. La scansò, con veemenza, in preda ad un incendio di sensi, molto vasto. La mora si risvegliò, d'improvviso, comprendendo l'accaduto.

_Accidenti...era bello dormirgli accanto!_

'Scusami' si giustificò.

Clint si era alzato, di scatto, dal letto e si era messo in piedi, accanto al fuoco; le dava le spalle, molto agitato.

La casacca lo copriva fino al limitare dei glutei, usava così...lei scrutò il solco delle natiche, sulle cosce muscolose ed allenate e, davanti, nel momento in cui si girò, la maestosa erezione maschile che spiccava. Per quel motivo era saltato fuori dalle lenzuola, come una molla! La desiderava e non poco!

Abbassò lo sguardo, ridendo. Nel bordello, era stata passiva spettatrice delle più innumerevoli pratiche sessuali esistenti ed ascoltato i racconti dettagliati delle prostitute che lavoravano per Fury, soprattutto di Nat. La teoria le era nota, la pratica meno.

'Non ti volevo disturbare...' riprovò, turbata da quella visione; il cavaliere era di sale e tentava di placare i bollenti spiriti…era soltanto la prima notte che ci dormiva assieme, che flagello!

'Non è colpa tua, è tanto che non sto con una donna e tu sei...' basta complimenti, gli parve peggio.

Lei si mise di fianco, rivolgendosi verso la finestra. Passato qualche istante, lo sentì rimettersi giù, un'ulteriore coperta sopra il letto a scaldarla, nessun'altra parola.

Si riaddormentò, inquieta.

Barton, no. L'aveva rimirata, fino all'alba, si era preparato ed era sceso in cucina, per ordinare la colazione per lui e la moretta, che aveva consumato in stanza, per uscire, in seguito, per le sue pratiche quotidiane.

Rafflesia si era svegliata, diverse ore dopo. Un vassoio di metallo con pane e marmellata ed una tazza di latte e miele, poggiate sul suo comodino. Aveva gustato il delizioso cibo, a letto, chiedendosi dove fosse Clint e come avrebbe passato la propria giornata.

Si vestì, con l'abito azzurro, l'unico in suo possesso, accanto al quale aveva trovato una mantella scura, di foggia maschile, con l'effige di un falco sul davanti, certamente lasciata dal suo proprietario per lei.

Si ardimento' nei corridoi, dove incrociò Tony che fischiettava 'Buongiorno!'.

'Buongiorno a te. Clint?' domandò, stringata.

'A quest'ora si allena con l'arco, poi scartoffie e pranzo'.

'Dove tira?'.

'Non ama avere spettatori...è questione di concentrazione'.

'Dimmi come arrivarci' fu così assertiva che Stark le indicò la strada, senza colpo ferire.

Non era complesso, la zona in cui si esercitava era all'interno nel Palazzo, all'aperto nel giardino. Un quadrato di terreno, recintato, con pali ovunque, e bersagli da colpire.

Barton, un corpetto in cuoio scuro, a cui era agganciata una faretra piena di dardi, i guanti di pelle nera con cui maneggiava l'arco, si muoveva, correndo tra un pilone e l'altro, e scoccando le frecce in gran velocità. Aveva fatto solo centri da quando lei era lì e non era né stanco né sudato.

Era certa l'avesse notata, con la coda dell'occhio. Attese il termine dell'allenamento, senza un fiato. Lui completò i propri percorsi e le si affiancò 'La mantella dona più a te che a me...'.

'É molto calda, grazie del pensiero'.

'Di niente; perché sei qui?' meglio chiederlo subito e togliersi il peso.

'Ecco, io...che devo fare? Cioè...vuoi che faccia o mi occupi di qualcosa di particolare?'.

Lui sbottò a ridere 'Non saprei...ti andrebbe di cucinare per noi? Pulire la casa?'.

_Sono una principessa e non avvezza a certe attività. Mi impegnerò._

'Certo!' si offrì.

'Scherzavo, ovviamente. Abbiamo la cuoca che hai conosciuto, che ci fa pure da governante ed un'addetta alle pulizie. Nella tua vita precedente, di cosa ti occupavi?' lo sapeva già da Thor e Loki. Il nulla più totale.

'In effetti, Falco...suonavo il pianoforte, ricamavo, conversavo con gli ospiti di mio padre, studiavo, leggevo, scrivevo; dovevo diventare una buona moglie da dare in sposa ad un altro...' non terminò la frase.

'Ad un altro nobile come te...' finì lui, leggermente inacidito.

La mora annuì..._da principessa a schiava, una disdetta._

'Per ora, non mi viene in mente nulla che tu possa fare per me. Più avanti, vedremo...'.

'E nel frattempo?'.

'Gira per il Borgo, per il Palazzo, abbiamo una biblioteca fornita, chiacchera coi tuoi amichetti asgardiani...insomma quello che ti pare. Sei libera' _oddio più o meno_, rifletté.

'Clint, sono tua, non sono affatto libera!' glielo ricordò, mesta. Dopo la firma del contratto siglato con Fury, era del Falco pure dal punto di vista legale...e per sempre!

L'uomo tentò di sviare l'attenzione su un altro argomento, ancora incredulo della situazione che viveva 'Puoi farmi compagnia, mentre firmo delle carte...'.

Lei annuì, seguendolo nel suo studio, una stanza con una grande scrivania, colma di scartoffie, e un tavolo con otto seggiole, dedicato alle riunioni dei Vendicatori. Alle pareti carte geografiche e, su un ripiano, una riproduzione in scala delle Nove Contee, compresa Flyd. Ne fu colpita e venne travolta dai ricordi nefasti dell'ultimo periodo.

Sedette davanti Barton, che leggeva dei documenti, intanto che sopraggiungevano Steve, Tony e Bruce. La squadrarono, straniti di trovarla lì.

'Su, ragazzi, non ci darà fastidio' il Falco chiarì, per evitare domande.

Rogers alzò gli occhi al cielo. Quella ragazza supponente stava sempre in mezzo e loro dovevano discutere di cose importanti.

'Che c'è?' Io interrogò.

'I Vichinghi muovono verso la Contea di Leicester, hanno assaltato diversi villaggi, nella parte nord ovest. Buck, Loki e Thor sono in avanscoperta e riferiranno, al più presto...' il Capitano era preoccupato.

'Se è così, dobbiamo rispedirli da dove sono venuti e in fretta!' commentò l'arciere.

'Siamo poco preparati ed inferiori di numero...' si lamentò Tony.

'Hai paura?'.

'Non è quello...andare al massacro, no!'.

'Aspettiamo tornino i colleghi, e decideremo! Altro, Rogers?'.

'Non ti pare abbastanza?' Steve era sempre fomentato. Urtato, girò sui tacchi e sparì.

'Meglio se sloggiamo pure noi, Banner' Stark lo spronò a togliere il disturbo e si affilarono al Capitano.

'I tuoi amici sono in imbarazzo per la mia presenza, e non poco' la mora lo aveva compreso.

'Siamo sempre stati solo noi maschi, qui, facciamo gruppo. Per loro è strano ed anche per me, non badarci. Ti va di andare a pranzo fuori? C'è una locanda che fa uno strepitoso brasato al vino rosso!' in fondo non prendeva una pausa da tempo e dovevano pur mangiare.

'Sì...' balbettò lei, interdetta. Non si aspettava un invito di quel tipo.

La taverna era lontana diversi chilometri dal Palazzo, immersa nella campagna, e presero il cavallo del Falco, un animale pezzato. La donna si accomodò alle sue spalle.

'Tieniti...' lanciò il puledro al galoppo, amava la sensazione di libertà che gli dava l'equitazione.

Rafflesia era tranquilla e lo cingeva, per rimanere salda in sella. 'Adoro cavalcare...' ammise. Era tanto che non le capitava ed era piacevole, in maniera inusuale, stringere il corpo del cavaliere davanti a sé; mai era stata così a contatto con un maschio.

In pochi minuti, arrivarono alla locanda a gestione familiare che Barton frequentava, con morigeratezza.

Al loro ingresso, i commensali ammutolirono, per un insieme di ragioni. L'arciere era famosissimo e non passava inosservato, soprattutto perché faceva poca vita sociale se non con i Vendicatori. Si era presentato a pranzo, accompagnato da una donna meravigliosa, davanti alla quale erano rimasti tutti a bocca aperta, intuendo fosse il suo recente acquisto; da quando in qua, il padrone recava la propria schiava a desinare con sé e la trattava con quella galanteria? Una vera stranezza!

Il proprietario li fece sedere, fra mille salamelecchi, in un tavolino appartato, come richiestogli, e portò subito da bere, acqua e vino rosso della casa; a seguire una guantiera di legno, con uno stinco cotto anch'esso nel vino, appetitoso ed invitante nell'aspetto.

Rafflesia tentò di servire la carne, con pessimi risultati, schizzando il sughetto ovunque.

'Lascia, ci penso io' Clint prese le posate e porzionò la pietanza, senza alcuna difficoltà. Era stata abituata ad essere servita e riverita, non il contrario 'Ti ci vedo a fare le pulizie o cucinare, come proponevi' la prese in giro, in maniera smaccata e lei arrossì, inaspettatamente.

'Ci avrei provato…e non sfidarmi, potrei stupirti!' controbatté, allegra.

'Già abbiamo la cuoca che prepara cinque e dico cinque piatti alternati…una noia mortale; ci manchi tu, a bruciare ciò che è a malapena commestibile!' proseguì.

'Ricamo alla perfezione! In quello non mi batte nessuno!' doveva difendersi ed aveva poche armi.

'Siamo i Vendicatori…che ce ne facciamo di aghi e fili colorati? Un fregio sul clipeo?' sghignazzò.

'Suono il pianoforte, potrei allietare le vostre serate' propose.

'Certo, con la botta di testosterone che coglie i ragazzi, la tua musica celestiale li placherebbe proprio; quando tornano dalle battaglie, si precipitano al bordello di Fury, tanto per essere chiari!'.

'Ah!' cavolo, non se lo aspettava. Aveva parlato degli altri, era evidente che lui non andasse.

Le uscì di getto 'Vorrà dire che ti terrò il letto in caldo!'. Si rese conto di aver fatto una gaffe, la frase suonava molto ambigua.

'Ti prendo in parola' il Falco sorrise, fissandola negli occhi lilla, intanto che le versava il vino.

Era delicata nei modi, gentile, stimolante nella conversazione. Spropositatamente attraente. Si sentiva accaldato, non solo per l'alcool e la carne.

Al termine del pasto, prima del conto, il gestore portò loro un piattino con dei biscottini a forma di cuore 'Non avete ordinato il dessert, sono un omaggio della casa, li prepara mia moglie...' se ne vantò, con cognizione di causa, erano eccellenti.

'Perfino la consorte del locandiere riesce bene in qualcosa, a differenza tua…' commentò l'uomo, con sana ironia, trangugiando l'ultimo dolcetto 'bisogna ammettere che sono irresistibili' sentì la punta di una scarpa che lo colpiva sulla gamba, sotto il tavolo. La mora gli aveva smollato un calcio, con prepotenza! Che caratterino!

Sbuffò 'Me la pagherai…stanne certa, adesso no perché siamo in pubblico' la minacciò, fintamente arrabbiato.

Era troppo divertente, Clint, non solo burbero! 'Guarda come tremo' gli rispose, lo sguardo furbo e lui sbottò a ridere.

Quella donna lo avrebbe fatto impazzire, realizzò, intanto che le apriva la porta della locanda, cerimonioso.

'Vuoi portare tu il cavallo? ' le domandò, leggendole nel pensiero, esaltata di nuovo alla vista dell'animale.

'Magari…grazie' non fece in tempo a rispondergli, con un sorriso solare, che l'arciere la sollevò, per farla salire in sella e gli si posizionò lui, alle spalle, in quel frangente.

La ragazza prese le briglie, dando il ritmo al puledro, che li riportò a Palazzo, in una dilettevole galoppata.

Steve e Loki li aspettavano, al recinto dei destrieri. Due facce scure come mai, aggravate dalla circostanza della spensieratezza dei due cavalieri.

'Certo, in un momento del genere un pranzetto romantico era l'ideale' Rogers subito attaccò Barton, che nemmeno rispose, scocciato.

'Capo, la situazione a Leicester è peggiore del previsto. Ti ragguaglio, intanto che andiamo in sala riunioni. Gli altri sono già lì' il principe fece un buffetto alla sua amica, salutandola con la mano, a chiudere il loro incontro.

'Vieni, invece' Clint la invitò a partecipare e lei, in silenzio, si accodò, percependo un ulteriore malumore, al suo arrivo nella stanza. Mai, nemmeno nella sua Contea, suo padre l'aveva introdotta a consigli di guerra o simili riunioni, strettamente maschili. Certo, non poteva disobbedire ad un ordine diretto di Barton. Ovviamente, si limitò ad ascoltare, in piedi, alle sue spalle.

'I villaggi distrutti sono diventati quattro ...questi' Thor indicò il modellino.

'Dobbiamo partire domani mattina. Tony ha contattato le guarnigioni della Contea di Hel e Loki quelle di Asgard. Verranno in appoggio, facendosi trovare direttamente ai confini di Leicester'.

'Ci muoviamo all'alba. Preparate gli equipaggiamenti' ordinò Barton.

'Lo abbiamo già fatto, manchi solo tu...' il Capitano lo sfidò, con sguardo di disapprovazione.

'Sarò pronto...ci vediamo direttamente all'alba!' chiarì, facendo capire che avrebbe desinato per conto proprio. Era la prima volta, in tanti anni, che non trascorrevano insieme le ore antecedenti la battaglia. Il Falco era stanco delle occhiate inquisitorie dei colleghi ed aveva deciso di cenare in stanza con la moretta, dopo aver sistemato faretra e dardi.

'Clint...hai avuto una buona idea, optando per la minestrina. Ci scalda ed è leggera, visto il lauto e gustoso pasto di oggi...' Rafflesia commentò, di fronte al piatto vuoto del brodino che avevano appena consumato in camera.

'Già...' borbottò, assorto.

'Sei preoccupato per domani? I Vichinghi sono molto pericolosi, brutali, aggressivi. Ho avuto modo di assistere al loro scempio, coi miei occhi. Promettimi che farai attenzione' era piuttosto angosciata, per la sua sorte.

'Siamo i Vendicatori. La nostra fama ci precede. Siamo piuttosto validi in battaglia, ognuno con le proprie abilità' rise, nervoso.

'Non ne dubito, ti ho visto tirare...giuramelo, ugualmente' insistette.

'Va bene...schiava premurosa' con una battuta, si mosse da tavola ed iniziò a spogliarsi, per la notte, dietro il paravento.

Lei fece altrettanto, in bagno. Quando uscì lo trovò, pensieroso, seduto in terra, sul tappeto di pelliccia.

Fissava le fiamme, nell'attizzato camino. Era stato spavaldo a parole, in realtà era piuttosto teso. Ad aggravare il tutto, non poteva smettere di meditare, proprio sulla ragazza con cui aveva trascorso la giornata e sulle sensazioni che provava in sua compagnia. Era una commistione di bellezza estrema, buone maniere ed intelligenza vivace...una commistione irresistibile.

'Tutto bene?' domandò, limitrofa, inginocchiandosi ed intuendone le meditazioni.

'Più o meno' si voltò, verso di lei, che, scrutandolo, lo carezzò su una guancia, per rincuorarlo.

L'arciere si perse negli occhi violetti e dovette abbassare la testa, arrossendo. Fu peggio, si ritrovò davanti la scollatura della camicia da notte semitrasparente, le sfere delineate chiaramente dalla stoffa leggera. Sentiva il suo profumo, il suo respiro.

Le sfiorò la pelle sopra il seno, dove aveva il marchio a fuoco...in fondo gli apparteneva, avrebbe potuto farci ciò che voleva.

La mora rabbrividì, in maniera evidente, a quel tocco, piacevolissimo ed emise un gemito.

Clint, accortosene, si fece prendere; le sfiorò il volto, con entrambe le mani, senza riuscire a smettere di guardarle la bocca...la sinistra finì sotto il suo mento e, delicatamente, le fece alzare il viso.

Rafflesia si sporse, schiudendo le labbra, in attesa del primo bacio della sua vita.

Il Falco le dedicò una sfilza di bacetti lievi, godendo della sua morbidezza.

Lei sentì un fuoco nel petto, più caldo di qualsiasi coperta; la bocca umida si aprì, definitivamente, a quella dell'uomo, con cui intrecciò la lingua in un tumulto di umori e di sensi.

Sedutagli accanto, gli poggiò le mani sul torace e lo liberò della casacca, audace, sagomando, con i polpastrelli, l'intero profilo del suo corpo...le spalle, i lombi, i glutei, le cosce, fino a risalire di nuovo sul petto. Il tocco del diavolo...lo stava accompagnando dritto dritto all'inferno!

Esaltato, sciolse i laccetti della camicia da notte che la donna abbassò fino ai piedi; rimase completamente nuda e si mise stesa sul tappeto, con la schiena inarcata, esponendo, allo sguardo maschile, il seno sodo e gonfio del piacere dei baci appena ricevuti.

Clint l'aveva già rimirata il giorno dell'acquisto…ora era diverso e lei incantevole, da così vicino. Scendendo di nuovo a baciarla, le massaggiò le tenere mammelline, in un gioco a metà tra il solletico e la sensualità.

La moretta respirava, affannosamente, travolta dal delizioso strazio che le stava donando, che aumentò, nel momento in cui approdò a leccarle i rosei capezzolini. Li insalivava e succhiava veemente, sentendola contorcersi, senza alcun freno inibitorio. Era gustosa, tenera, vibrava ad ogni affondo, ad ogni bacio.

Lei aveva, istintivamente, divaricato le cosce grondanti, pronta per essere presa.

L'arciere realizzò fosse troppo presto… non se la sentiva, voleva amarla gradualmente; in fondo era sempre una principessa...La sollazzò, nella spacca più attraente delle Nove Contee, roteando il pollice sulla fragolina schiusasi per lui e strappandole, così, un gridolino estasiato… nessuno l'aveva sfiorata, men che mai lì!

'Mettiti di fianco' la pregò, con dolcezza, e lei si coricò sul lato destro. Clint, alle spalle, la baciò sul collo, sotto l'attaccatura dei capelli, insinuandosi nel suo morbido sederino.

Pensò volesse possederla e si irrigidì, fra la tensione e il desiderio.

'Giocheremo soltanto, non ti farò alcun male, te lo prometto...' si collocò fra le sue natiche, stringendole, con ambedue le mani, sopra la propria intimità, dandole il ritmo del movimento auspicato.

Lei si adeguò, immediatamente, allietata dal massaggio delle dita dell'uomo, che erano tornate a stimolarla ancora fra le gambe, al centro del proprio fiore.

Si voltò, verso l'arciere, per farsi baciare sulla bocca, che colmò, all'istante, aumentando la tensione di quell'amplesso adolescenziale.

La fanciulla lo percepì irrigidirsi, ulteriormente, fra le sue carni; in sé, grazie alle sue abili dita, una sensazione mai provata. Le parve di stare per esplodere, nella testa e nel ventre i medesimi battiti che aveva nel cuore, il respiro mozzato, nell'attesa di un turbinio di contrazioni uterine che le sconquassarono le viscere, investendola come un uragano. Urlò la propria beatitudine, interrompendo il supplizio dei baci, intanto che il caldo seme del compagno, che sospirava insieme a lei, la riempiva fra i glutei, imbrattandola lungo l'interno delle cosce, unitamente al nettare che le aveva istigato.

Il Falco si allontanò, per farla stendere supina, riprendendo fiato. La fissava, da terra, appoggiato sul gomito, molto serio.

Rafflesia, arrossata sulle gote, le ametiste che brillavano, si sporse con le labbra verso il partner, che, meno teso, le sfiorò, finalmente sorridendole.

'Aspetta' volò verso il bagno, per prendere un telo di lino, per ripulirla di sé, tenero.

'Non importa...' era stato amabile, in quel gesto, e non si era affatto schifata dell'intimità vissuta. 'Non hai voluto fare l'amore con me, perché?' evidenziò, interdetta. Le era piaciuto molto, ciò che avevano vissuto. Ciononostante, i rapporti sessuali a cui aveva assistito al bordello erano molto differenti… brutali e selvaggi.

'Una cosa alla volta...per te è tutto nuovo e non desidero forzarti, te l'ho già spiegato' ribadì, carezzandola al centro del petto.

'Grazie, come sei premuroso...' poggiò la testa sul suo torace muscoloso, le manine a stuzzicare la peluria castana.

Barton tirò su la coperta che era ai loro piedi, cingendola a sé 'Dormiamo, adesso, debbo svegliarmi presto...'.

Lei annuì, riposando fra le braccia maschili che la coccolavano, davanti alla fiamma del camino, fino al mattino seguente; nei cuori di entrambi, una fiamma più ardente.

'Devo andare' il Falco si stava vestendo, per la battaglia; Rafflesia era a letto e lo rimirava.

'Non vorrei, credimi…' non gli era mai capitato di non voler combattere. Avrebbe preferito rimanere su quel talamo, insieme a lei.

'Fai la massima attenzione…' ribadì, mettendosi a sedere al bordo del letto. Completamente nuda, alzò il viso, per farsi baciare. Non attese molto, l'arciere si inginocchiò, e l'avvinghiò, in un lunghissimo e passionale incrocio di bocche, lingue ed anime. Si era accovacciato a terra, alla sua altezza, per guardarla negli occhi, intensamente; un attimo dopo, abbassò la testa, fra le sue cosce, per blandirla, un solo istante, fra le carni tenere ed umide di beatitudine 'Voglio portarti con me…l'immagine del tuo volto, il colore dei tuoi occhi, l'odore della tua pelle…il tuo sapore…tutto!' bisbigliò, un ultimo sfiorarsi di labbra prima di scappar via, il cuore che galoppava nel petto.

Non le aveva dato il tempo di formulare alcuna risposta, a quel gesto intimo ed inaspettato ed a quelle parole così romantiche. La mora, turbata dalle effusioni notturne e dal legame che si era instaurato con il suo proprietario in poche ore, indossò la camicia da notte e la cappa ed uscì sul balcone, nonostante il freddo polare del primo mattino.

Si stupì: i Vendicatori erano già tutti schierati, in sella ai destrieri, in attesa del loro capo. Li rimirò, uno ad uno.

Steve, il Capitano, con un'armatura blu scura che recava una stella sul petto, ed un vistoso scudo di forma circolare, dipinto di rosso, bianco e blu.

Bucky, accanto, indossava un arto metallico in sostituzione del braccio perduto in guerra - artificio degli studi di Banner - e teneva una lancia, anch'essa ferrea, nella mano sana.

Tony vestiva un'armatura esagerata, rossa e gialla, che gli copriva ogni parte di pelle e pezzo di corpo; fifone com'era, si era costruito addosso una sorta di tuta completamente avvolgente. Lo chiamavano, scherzosamente, Iron Man.

Vide anche i suoi amici d'infanzia. Il biondo Thor, con un mantello rosso e il famigerato martello forgiato ad Asgard, nella cui arte era maestro. Il moro Loki, vestito di nero, verde ed oro, con i pugnali alla vita. Lo aveva ammirato utilizzarli molte volte, ed era abilissimo, nel loro uso.

Barton sopraggiunse, arco e faretra in spalla, con il suo cavallo, lo stesso che avevano montato insieme. Lo sentì impartire alcuni ordini ai colleghi, e ai comandanti delle guarnigioni, che aspettavano appena fuori dal limitare della Contea, serio e autoritario. In ultimo, si accomiatò da Bruce, che sarebbe rimasto a Palazzo e che era sceso in cortile per le ultime disposizioni di gestione della magione.

La fanciulla era sicura che l'avesse notata; era Occhio di Falco e non gli sfuggiva nulla. Infatti, l'uomo si voltò verso il balcone, nella sua direzione ed alzò la sinistra, in cenno di saluto.

Rafflesia abbozzò un sorriso, osservandolo muoversi verso l'uscita, al galoppo, i Vendicatori – che avevano intercettato il loro scambio di sguardi e nemmeno si erano degnati di accomiatarsi, Thor e Loki compresi – al seguito.

Un'inquietudine profonda la pervase.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 3 Inquietudine e lontananza**

'Che ha?' Rogers indicò Clint, che camminava, fra una tenda e l'altra dell'accampamento nel bosco, per conto proprio, guardando le stelle. Loro altri erano intorno al fuoco, a riepilogare l'esito della giornata.

'Sospira...' Tony ridacchiò, senza rispondergli.

'Era strano, oggi, in battaglia...' sottolineò James.

'Sempre sul pezzo e più incazzato del solito' Thor lo aveva notato.

'Sono pene d'amore!' affermò Loki, convinto.

'Amore per la sua schiava! Vi rendete conto! Gli avevo detto di lasciar stare, si è imbarcato in una cosa più grande di lui' Rogers era imbufalito.

'Ho sentito dei rumori inconfondibili provenire dalla loro stanza, la notte prima della partenza...passavo, per caso...' il principe moro fece uno sguardo eloquente.

'Ah! Sono già a quel punto!' il Capitano era stupito.

'Cap, secondo te cosa lo ha spinto ad acquistarla, lui che è tutto d'un pezzo? L'ha comperata perché gli piaceva e parecchio...' Stark ribadì.

'Non è soltanto una questione di ormoni...' mormorò Bucky.

'E' un vero casino! Dobbiamo parlargli? Non sono argomenti da cavalieri' chiese Thor.

'Non contate su di me! Ci vorrebbe Banner...dice la cosa giusta al momento giusto...' Loki chiuse il discorso, vedendo il suo capo rientrare, mestamente, nella propria tenda.

Il Falco non aveva né fame, né sonno, nonostante una stanchezza biblica ed il corpo sfinito, dai colpi inferti e dardi tirati. Era adrenalinico, il cuore in petto che aumentava i battiti al pensiero della femmina che lo attendeva a casa. Aveva impresso nella memoria il suo volto...gli occhi lilla, il suo corpo tenero e sensuale appiccicato al proprio, che aveva carezzato in ogni anfratto e coccolato l'intera notte che avevano trascorso insieme, ricevendo le medesime attenzioni. Nottata piuttosto casta, in fondo, rispetto a ciò che avrebbero potuto concedersi.

Lo sconvolgeva il trasporto che sentiva per la sua schiava, l'essere umano che gli apparteneva di diritto e per contratto. Una donna e fissa non era stata mai un suo progetto di vita. Esistevano l'arco, gli scontri, le lotte e gli ideali...i Vendicatori, sopra il resto. Ora vedeva solo Rafflesia, sulla strada del suo prossimo futuro e non desiderava altro che rivederla.

Tentò di riposare e di far rallentare il galoppo del proprio cuore.

'Pensi di rimanere tutto il tempo in piedi davanti alla finestra, ad aspettare che torni?' Bruce aveva usato il singolare.

Rafflesia annuì, continuando a fissare le porte di legno del Palazzo. Sprangate.

'Non ci sono notizie né messaggi...il tarlo di quello che sta accadendo sul campo di battaglia ti mangerà il cervello. Concentrati su altro!' le consigliò.

Aveva pienamente ragione 'Su che? Sono stata in biblioteca e non riesco a leggere, ho cucito degli abiti per me…' era molto agitata.

'Forse un'attività più pratica sarebbe preferibile...'.

Lei riflette' 'In effetti, dottore, una cosa ci sarebbe; credo dovrai aiutarmi, poiché non so da quale parte cominciare!'.

'Dimmi tutto...' si offrì, e la mora iniziò a spiegare il proprio progetto.

Era stata a quel vetro giorno e notte, in attesa del Falco...Non poteva scordare la morbidezza delle sue labbra sulle proprie, l'eccitazione delle mani che la sfioravano ovunque, gli occhi azzurri che le penetravano l'anima. Percepiva un fuoco interiore perenne e una preoccupazione tremenda per le sorti dell'arciere.

Bruce aveva spiegato che, a volte, i Vendicatori gli facevano pervenire stringati messaggi, per ragguagliarlo della situazione. Tuttavia, erano lontani da dieci giorni, senza aver fornito notizie e l'ansia era salita.

Lei doveva assolutamente mandare un messo all'accampamento, per accertarsi che Barton stesse bene; non aveva soldi o gioielli… non aveva nulla, in realtà. Aveva chiesto un prestito alla cuoca che glielo aveva negato, e a Banner non voleva dire della sua intenzione.

Sola a Palazzo, tranne per la presenza del medico barricato in laboratorio, aveva esplorato l'enorme casa, in cerca di una soluzione o un'idea. In stanza del Falco aveva scorto una scatola di legno, sulla scrivania. Aperto il coperchio della scatolina, era rimasta esterrefatta...era piena di ghinee e lui l'aveva lasciata incustodita, senza temere che ne avrebbe approfittato, fidandosi...si era attivata e, scritte due righe, le aveva consegnate, all'anziana, che conosceva un cavaliere che si sarebbe recato a Leicester per suo conto, dietro lauto compenso...nonostante questa mossa avventata, non le era pervenuta alcuna risposta!

'Eccoli...' Bruce gridò, entrando in stanza di corsa.

La mora udì, in lontananza, grida e cori di esultanza. Affacciandosi al balcone, osservò una marea di cittadini, che accompagnavano a piedi i Vendicatori al completo, vittoriosi e sorridenti.

Clint era in testa a guidare il corteo, i colleghi dietro, in fila indiana. Intorno, un pandemonio.

'Non sei contenta? Hai una faccia?' era strana...Banner si precipitò, giù per le scale e lei lo seguì. Felice, per un verso, poiché il Falco era tornato sano e salvo. Mesta, per l'altro, dato che non aveva risposto al suo messaggio, trasmessogli venti giorni prima, chiaro segnale che la considerasse un mero oggetto sessuale, al di là dei modi garbati e delle frasi romantiche che, probabilmente, facevano parte della sua indole.

Era agitata, anche al pensiero di doversi coricare con lui, a quelle condizioni. Si mise accanto al dottore, intanto che i cavalieri entravano in cortile e le porte venivano richiuse.

I guerrieri scesero in fretta da cavallo, per riunirsi a Bruce, esaltati.

Barton si mosse, velocemente, verso di lei, serio ed ingrugnato. Era teso da morire all'idea di rivederla, mancava da casa da un mese...la fanciulla era rimasta in un angolo, evitando perfino di alzare il viso. Neanche un sorriso od un gesto affettuoso o gentile, dopo quanto avevano condiviso. Che delusione! Avevano ragione gli altri, era appena una concubina da cui farsi scaldare il talamo...e lui l'idiota che ci aveva lasciato testa e cuore!

L'avrebbe trattata come meritava, da lì in avanti. Solo era, solo era stato e solo sarebbe rimasto.

'Il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua?' Loki la prese in giro e la mora abbassò lo sguardo, maggiormente. Non era aria e l'asgardiano soprassedette, detestava il malumore femminile.

'Ragazzi, stasera cena favolosa e a seguire...eh eh...' Tony puntualizzò le proprie intenzioni bellicose.

'Ottimo, abbiamo bisogno di un bel bagno, poi ci vedremo in sala' esortò Steve.

'Immagino ci saremo tutti, per il gustoso dopo cena...tranne te, capo' intervenne Thor.

'No, principe, ho il mio bordello personale, nemmeno debbo lasciare il Palazzo!' disse Barton a voce alta, muovendosi verso la camera da letto, in un tono che stupì i presenti e per primo se stesso.

Rafflesia lo seguì, muta, riflettendo sulle sgradevoli parole appena udite.

'Preparami la tinozza!' le comandò, freddo e glaciale.

Lei ubbidì ed attese, nella stanza, che l'uomo si lavasse.

L'arciere indossò vestiti puliti, scrutandola, in un silenzio imbarazzante. Gli cadde l'occhio sulla scatola di legno posizionata in maniera leggermente diversa da come l'aveva lasciata sullo scrittoio. L'aprì, notando mancassero delle monete...schiava e ladra...il massimo del minimo...gli salì una rabbia folle! Appena girate le spalle, lo aveva derubato; per quel motivo era così strana!

'Hai preso del denaro senza permesso, senza chiedermelo' gridò, nella sua direzione.

Lei annuì 'Sì, scusami...ne avevo bisogno...e non potevo confessartelo. Non c'eri!'.

'Quindi te ne sei appropriata ugualmente, frugando fra le mie cose. Perché?' si era alterato, di brutto.

'Era un prestito' bisbigliò, un sussulto alla voce grossa dell'altro!

'Come vorresti ridarmeli, di grazia? Spiegamelo, perché mi sfugge!'.

La fanciulla ammutolì, mortificata. Non avrebbe potuto, era chiaro!

'Per cosa li hai usati?' urlò più forte e la ragazza tremò, vistosamente, di paura e rabbia insieme. Non glielo avrebbe detto. Era stato già umiliante mandare un messaggio, rimasto senza risposta.

'Muta, schiava e ladra, nemmeno un sorriso al mio ritorno...ti tratterò come meriti, da serva...non sei degna di stare al nostro tavolo, nobile o meno che tu sia per rango di nascita. Rimarrai in stanza, chiusa a chiave e senza cibo. Conto di trovarti nuda, dentro il mio letto, con le cosce spalancante...te lo giuro, stanotte ti prenderò così forte, che ti sentiranno fino al bordello di Fury!' la minacciò, gli occhi di pece, sbattendo la porta.

Al girare la chiave nella serratura, la donna udì pure i propri singhiozzi incontrollati. Non si trattava dell'umiliazione del suo voltafaccia, soffriva per ciò che sentiva per lui!

Barton scese, velocemente, a cena, fuori di sé; i Vendicatori erano seduti e lo attendevano, impazienti, per iniziare la serata. Il litigio lo aveva trattenuto e fatto tardare.

'Rafflesia?' chiese Tony, ironico, conoscendo già l'accaduto.

'Fa silenzio, non voglio parlare di lei...' gridò all'amico, rosso in viso ed alterato.

'Non essere contrariato, brindiamo al nostro ennesimo successo...' Barnes gli passò un calice di vino che lui buttò giù, in un unico sorso. Cavolo, dovevano festeggiare e il capo era nevrotico; di male in peggio.

'Hai strillato, non è da te...le pareti sono sottili e si sentono finanche i respiri' Loki fece intendere sapessero, e ogni dettaglio, addentando un coscio di agnello.

L'arciere non controbatte'.

'La tua…ehm…serva…ha preso del denaro...è molto strano...' Bruce, piazzatosi a mangiare a quattro palmenti, si meravigliò. 'Ti ha detto il perché?'.

Il Falco taceva, il piatto innanzi a sé pieno e intonso.

'E' una principessa, Clint, non una delinquente o una ladra. Prima di una reazione tanto decisa, era meglio indagare; l'hai assalita e l'hai lasciata senza cibo e chiusa in camera...hai esagerato!' segnalò Thor.

'Capo, non per impicciarmi; Rafflesia è stata perennemente alla finestra della vostra stanza da letto, ad osservare fuori, in attesa che tornassi... giorno e notte. L'ho rimproverata aspramente e solo allora si è un po' calmata!' Banner, la bocca piena, confessò all'amico, che lo fissava, con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.

'Sul serio?' era incredulo.

'Già...' il dottore terminò di ingozzarsi del maialino arrosto, intanto che la cuoca toglieva i piatti sporchi e portava in tavola un vassoio enorme, colmo di biscottini di pastafrolla...alcuni a forma di cuore.

L'arciere riconobbe le delizie realizzate dalla moglie del locandiere che lo aveva ospitato. Ne prese uno...era ancora più buono di come ricordasse...e poi notò..._accidenti! Che cavolo erano?_

'Casomai te lo stessi chiedendo, non li abbiamo comprati alla locanda' Bruce indicò i dolcetti 'li ha fatti la tua schiava, per te, con la mia collaborazione...anche altri due tipi' prese, con ciascuna mano, un biscotto a forma di freccia ed uno a forma di falco stilizzato.

'Il dardo è con lo zenzero, ottimo' Loki si complimentò. Già era al quarto.

'Il falco sa di cannella...mi piace; certo, mi inquieta mettere sotto i denti un rapace...te! Un rapace idiota!' Stark lo prese in giro.

'E' impossibile li abbia cucinati lei!' Thor non era affatto convinto.

'Uomo di poca fede! Abbiamo tentato diverse ricette, e, alla fine, azzeccato la commistione giusta di ingredienti. Si è voluta ispirare al tiro con l'arco, a Clint insomma! Ho disegnato delle sagome di carta che abbiamo poggiato sulla pastafrolla, stesa col matterello, e ritagliato con un coltellino...una faticaccia ma questo è il risultato!' Bruce si vantò.

'Sono fantastici' Barton era senza parole. Era chiaro che la mora li avesse realizzati per lui, con le sue aristocratiche manine...

'Ti prepara i biscottini e ti sgraffigna i soldini...fa pure rima! Qualcosa non torna, bello! Facci sapere cosa scoprirai; domani, però... ora mi muovo alla ricerca di prelibatezze leggermente più piccanti! Mi debbo sfogare!' Tony ne aveva abbastanza del cibo, voleva dedicarsi ad un altro tipo di peccato.

'Buona serata!' Steve, educatamente, salutò e seguì Iron Man, assieme agli altri, lasciando l'arciere da solo, in piena crisi esistenziale. Aveva elucubrato per un'ora, ed era stato inutile. Alla fine, si era fatto coraggio ed era risalito in camera.

Aveva aperto la porta, con la chiave, ed era entrato. L'aveva trovata, come le aveva ordinato. Completamente nuda, a letto, addirittura fuori dalle lenzuola, lo sguardo triste e rammaricato, gli occhi gonfi dal pianto...si sentì morire, a vederla in quello stato.

Non riuscì a proferire una parola, dispiaciuto per le frasi che le aveva rivolto e ancora infastidito per la misteriosa storia dei soldi. Non trovò di meglio che denudarsi a propria volta e raggiungerla sul talamo. L'aveva desiderata, disperatamente, e poi aveva reagito come un bifolco. Le si avvicinò e le carezzò la guancia, gli occhi nei suoi.

La mora si stupì di quel gesto affettuoso, sentendo le sue labbra cercare le proprie, dolcemente 'Falco, io…' voleva spiegargli.

'Dopo...' la fermò, con due dita sulla bocca, a zittirla.

Le sue mani le presero i fianchi, facendo avvicinare i loro corpi, le lingue si cercarono all'impazzata, subito; Rafflesia si sciolse, l'intelletto abdicava a qualsiasi ragionamento quando lo aveva accanto. Non avrebbe potuto staccarglisi per nessun motivo al mondo, il fisico fuso fra le braccia dell'arciere, i succhiotti di lui sul collo e sul petto. La stanza intorno a sé cominciò a perdere forma…quel che era stato, discussione compresa, si allontanava, era un ricordo offuscato. Erano completamente avvolti l'uno all'altra, perduti, in quel momento di coinvolgimento, come se si conoscessero dall'eternità.

Clint la sbaciucchiò sui seni, come aveva già fatto...'Mi sei mancata...tantissimo. Ti ho pensata tutto il tempo...' confessò, in ginocchio fra le sue gambe, fissandola nell'intimità 'Mi ha accompagnato il tuo sapore, non ho fatto altro che pensare a questo'. La guardava, fra le carni rosee e vischiose di piacere. 'Non vedevo l'ora di rifarlo...' piegò il volto fra le sue cosce, separando, con le dita, le intime labbra, per gustare il nettare di cui aveva avuto un assaggio al momento della partenza. La baciò, passionale, all'interno della sua purezza, stimolando il centro del fiore, sbocciato per lui.

Le si mozzò il respiro a quella sensazione...andava al di là del peccato...'Sei più buona e dolce dei biscottini che hai preparato per me...' sussurrò, continuando 'Grazie...erano deliziosi, tu per me lo sei di più' aumento il ritmo della suzione e la fanciulla si contrasse, il bacino alzato verso il suo volto, i brividi a scuoterle le viscere e l'anima. Da molto, moltissimo, che non era tanto in confidenza con una femmina, preso dal lavoro e dalle incombenze, e dalla propria asocialità. Realizzò che forse non gli era mai capitato davvero, in quel modo.

'Prego...' contraccambiò, un secondo prima di venire, sul viso del compagno di giochi, che rise, compiaciuto. Immediatamente, la vide spostarsi fra le sue, di gambe.

Rafflesia aveva osservato le prostitute al bordello e sapeva come sollazzarlo. Lo guardò dal basso, seria e maliziosa, afferrò il suo sesso fra le mani, come aveva visto fare, iniziando a bagnarlo con la lingua; si soffermò, sul suo glande marmoreo ed enorme, riempendosi la bocca delle albicocche gonfie di lui, le dita che scorrevano sul frenulo umido, fino a farlo scomparire fra le labbra. Barton si sentì in leggero imbarazzo...una principessa che si esibiva in quel tipo di preliminare. Non era da tempo una titolata, ora era la sua tenera schiava...con questo pensiero ad attraversare il cervello, si lasciò andare alle coccole inesperte ma estremamente volenterose della sua partner che lo trascinarono in un orgasmo sfrenato, nella boccuccia di lei, che inghiottì il suo miele, con un sorriso beato.

Erano loro stessi il piacere, pensò seriamente. Le prese le mani, per farla stendere al suo fianco. Quasi non riusciva a parlare, tanto era affannato 'Che bello, grazie...scusami, per le frasi offensive che ti ho rivolto, ho perso la testa. Non vedevo l'ora di vederti; quando sono arrivato, teso, ti ho trovata indifferente e fredda e sono impazzito. La storia delle ghinee ha messo il carico al mio nervosismo: dimmi per cosa hai utilizzato il denaro che mi hai sottratto, per favore, te ne prego! Non mi arrabbierò!'.

Lei si rabbuiò, un'altra volta.

'Non lo immagini?' lo interpellò, costernata.

'Certo che no!'.

'Per il messo che ti ho mandato a Leicester...nemmeno ti sei degnato di rispondermi' era infinitamente triste.

'Non è venuto alcun tuo portavoce...' sgranò gli occhi e la mora capì fosse sincero. Si mise a sedere, turbata e gli spiegò 'Falco, era preoccupatissima. Avevo il cuore che mi chiedeva, continuamente, quando saresti tornato. Ho preso le ghinee, per pagare un uomo a cui è stato consegnato un messaggio da recapitarti. Sono rimasta male che non mi avessi mandato tue notizie. Male è dire poco…Una schiava non merita nemmeno una risposta, l'ho compreso. Per questo, quando sei rientrato, non sono riuscita a salutarti...'.

Si intenerì 'Non ho ricevuto tue lettere, ti avrei scritto immediatamente' sospirò 'Ritieni di essere solo una schiava per me? Ti ho dato modo di pensarlo?' Sperò non fosse così e di non averla troppo delusa; la baciò, con tenerezza, guardandola negli occhi.

Lei scosse il capo; sentiva, nell'anima, che il loro legame fosse assai forte e profondo.

'Chi è la persona che hai interpellato? Hai chiesto a Bruce?'.

'No, è un conoscente della cuoca; le ho pagato l'ingente compenso che mi ha richiesto, con le tue ghinee, e gli ha affidato il messaggio, per mio conto' ammise.

Clint sbuffò, arrabbiato. Era chiaro l'avessero raggirata. 'Vieni qui' allargò le braccia e lei ci si tuffò 'Raccontami dei biscottini...' cambiò argomento, per distrarla e distrarsi. Passarono la notte a chiacchierare e a sbaciucchiarsi, per recuperare i giorni di lontananza, fino alle prime luci del mattino, quando si assopirono, abbracciati.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitolo 4 Schiava d'amore**

'Abbiamo fatto le ore piccole? Notte magica?' Tony, rimbambito di sonno, sparava un'idiozia appresso l'altra, interrogando Barton.

'Proprio tu lo chiedi? Voi, piuttosto, avete fatto bisboccia...avete certe facce. E sono le tre del pomeriggio. È insano alzarsi ora, la giornata è finita!' l'arciere li rimproverò.

'Disse quello ancora in vestaglia...' Loki lo sbeffeggiò. L'altro si vestiva sempre per scendere a mangiare; invece, quel giorno, era in abbigliamento da camera e sembrava essersi svegliato da poco.

Il Falco arrossì; si era crogiolato in coccole con la sua femmina, senza accorgersi del passare del tempo.

'Ognuno si è divertito a modo suo, eviterei di impicciarsi degli affari altrui...' il Capitano, riservato come pochi, alzò gli occhi al cielo.

'Mi sfugge se la cuoca ci servirà la colazione o il pranzo, data l'ora…' Thor era famelico.

'Il secondo, biondo. Sta entrando, grazie al cielo...' Barnes indicò l'anziana donna che portava carne e patate.

'È l'ultima volta che ci prepara da mangiare, quanto è vero Iddio' bisbigliò Clint.

Gli altri lo fissarono, impressionati, e lui continuò, rivolgendosi, direttamente, alla sua dipendente, in piedi davanti al tavolo 'Per quale incombenza hai preso i soldi che ti ha dato la mia schiava?' la interloquì, scuro in volto.

La vecchia tentennò.

'Alloraaaaaaa? Gradirei una risposta!' gridò più forte. Era diplomatico il più delle volte, soprattutto, nella gestione dei rapporti con i subordinati. In quel momento, aveva perso le staffe.

Tony trattenne il fiato.

'Per un messo da mandarle, signore' mormorò, spaventata.

Bruce fece un sorrisetto, e l'occhiolino al moro principe asgardiano. Ne avevano discusso, concludendo che ci fosse una valida ragione per la sottrazione del denaro da parte della fanciulla...il motivo era il Falco, ovviamente!

'E che ne hai fatto?'.

Muta, mise il volto fra le mani.

'Rubare è un reato...' sibilò l'arciere 'sottrarre le ghinee che Rafflesia ti aveva consegnato per farmi giungere una lettera, facendole immaginare non le avessi risposto, un abominio' aveva un tono glaciale.

La cuoca iniziò a piangere, come una fontana.

Non tirava una buona aria, pensò Steve. Clint era integerrimo e la punizione non sarebbe stata lieve.

Bucky, seduto accanto a Barton, gli sussurrò all'orecchio 'Capo, capisco le tue ragioni e non ti contraddirei mai. Però è molto anziana...sii clemente!'.

Rogers aggrottò un sopracciglio, confidando nelle maniere convincenti dell'amico di infanzia, poiché l'altro si era bloccato e stava, certamente, ragionando. E da quando aveva la bellissima ragazza fra i piedi, il ragionamento era diventato merce rara!

Finalmente, si espresse 'Sparisci dalla mia vista! Sei licenziata...soprassiedo a denunciarti, per il crimine commesso, ma non desidero più vederti'.

'Le sono grata' la vecchia sloggiò, alla velocità della luce, meravigliata di esserne uscita quasi indenne.

'Porca miseria, Falco, chi cucinerà per noi?' Steve lo aggredì.

'In effetti, non ho intenzione di mettermi ai fornelli' Stark pure sbottò.

'Prima di mandarla via, dovevi trovare una sostituta' Loki si allineò.

_Capirai, volevo ucciderla!_ L'arciere li squadrava, le braccia conserte, incupito 'Mi aspettavo foste solidali...combattiamo il crimine e l'ingiustizia e ci teniamo in casa una dipendente ladra e bugiarda?'.

I colleghi si zittirono. Tutti, tranne Bruce 'Veramente, Clint, hai già una sostituta piuttosto valida...' gli suggerì.

'Chi?' proprio non aveva intuito dove il dottorino volesse andare a parare.

'Non dimenticare che hai comperato una schiava!' gli ricordò, ridendo.

Ancora non ci poteva credere. Il Falco, in maniera molto concitata, le aveva spiegato che la cuoca l'aveva deliberatamente ingannata, promettendole di mandare un messaggero all'accampamento a Leicester, per rubarle i soldi richiesti come compenso.

'Ho fatto la figura della stupida!' mormorò. Certo, furba e smaliziata non era mai stata!

'No, è stata meschina lei, non tu! Comunque, non preoccuparti, ha avuto il benservito, l'ho licenziata in tronco!' la informò.

Diavolo, Clint non aveva mezze misure e se ne era liberato; non se ne stupì, poiché era estremamente leale, in ogni aspetto dell'esistenza. Evitò di rispondergli, era chiaro fosse stata una mossa in sua difesa.

'Qui, entri in ballo tu!'.

'Che intendi?' gli domandò; l'arciere aveva una strana espressione.

'Siamo rimasti senza una collaboratrice che ci prepari i pasti ed ho pensato che, visti i risultati coi biscotti, avresti potuto prendere il suo posto!' la esortò, sperando che accettasse, senza troppe remore.

'Un conto è fare qualche dolcino…non ho mai cucinato in vita mia e non saprei da che parte iniziare' era contraria e contrariata.

'Ti aiuterò io!' Bruce, che aveva accompagnato Barton per fornirgli supporto, si offrì.

'E' meglio trovi una persona che sia più preparata!' già si vedeva a bruciare tutto, con Rogers che sbraitava.

'Infatti, l'idea è questa, ma dobbiamo cercare una cuoca discreta e non invadente, oltre che onesta, siamo i Vendicatori; nel frattempo, prova, buttati…per piacere!' il Falco quasi la pregò, intanto che Banner, da buona spalla, faceva sì con la testa.

In fondo, era la sua schiava, non avrebbe potuto né dovuto rifiutare 'Va bene…dottore, fammi avere qualche ricetta di facile realizzazione; poi, insieme, vediamo quali ingredienti ci servono, se li abbiamo già in dispensa e se vanno comperati. Clint, informa i tuoi colleghi che la cena verrà servita un po' più tardi del solito' ordinò, sovrappensiero, la testa già catturata da qualche idea, prendendo la porta, per scendere in cucina.

Bruce fisso l'arciere 'Visto? Che ti avevo detto? Mi piace un sacco lei, è una forza, sa il fatto suo! Abbiamo mangiato cinque pietanze alternate, per anni…non ci può andar peggio, dammi retta!'.

L'amico si augurò avesse ragione!

E difficilmente Banner sbagliava: aveva una sensibilità particolare, che lo portava a comprendere persone e situazioni prima degli altri…vedeva un passo avanti alla maggioranza, era la loro bussola, da sempre.

'Attendere un'ora in più…mi sono già scocciato' come previsto, il Capitano smoccolava.

'Intanto gusta questa tartina e non lamentarti!' Bucky gli piazzò in mano un piccolo crostino spalmato di morbida salsiccia di cinghiale mista a prugne e pistacchi, un nuovo antipasto mai assaggiato prima 'è l'ultima, le abbiamo divorate, intanto che tu facevi il… pesantissimo'.

'Ho sentito un odorino…ho chiesto a Bruce il menù, ma non si è sbottonato' Tony era davvero curioso.

'Mettetevi a tavola' li ammonì, proprio il dottore, spalancando la porta, fra le mani un vassoio che depositò davanti al Falco.

'A te l'onore!' Rafflesia porse, a quest'ultimo, un coltello affilato e lui si ritrovò a tagliare due faraone, cotte a puntino. Aprendole, per porzionarle, uscì un succulento ripieno.

'Sembrano eccellenti!' Thor si leccava i baffi 'Ricetta asgardiana, giusto?'.

'Sì, con un tocco personale mio e di Banner!' confermò la moretta, che recava con sé due ciotole 'come contorno ho preparato patate arrosto e verza ripassata, le aggiungo ai vostri piatti'.

'Sono stupefatto! Dico sul serio' Loki la fissava. La ricordava viziata, come tutte le principesse che aveva conosciuto; vederla lì, davanti a loro, sudata, il grembiule a scacchi lasciatole dalla cuoca licenziata, sporco in ogni dove, il viso con un'impronta di farina sulla guancia, che li serviva a tavola, gli fece un certo effetto. Positivo, a tutto voler concedere.

Era ancora più bella, pensò l'arciere. Si era resa disponibile e si era impegnata moltissimo 'Grazie! Mangi con noi?'.

'Veramente non posso, sto ultimando la preparazione di…sarà una sorpresa. Vi lascio, buon appetito, signori' si accomiatò, con un sorriso soddisfatto. Era piacevole tenersi impegnata; era stanca morta e bisognosa di un bagno, ma li avrebbe stupiti.

'La carne ha un sapore delizioso, è tenera, delicata e appetitosa insieme! Debbo ricredermi, la tua donna ha le manine fatate' il Capitano, perennemente acidissimo, li sbalordì, con una confessione non da poco.

'Abbiamo fatto un affare, a mandar via la vecchia e sostituirla con la giovane' sghignazzò Stark, con le guance piene di faraona.

'Fai schifo, non si parla con la bocca piena!' lo rimproverò Barnes 'Concordò sul contenuto, non sui tuoi modi'.

'Avere una schiava ha i suoi vantaggi…è talentuosa fra le lenzuola come ai fornelli, capo? Dacci i dettagli piccanti' Loki lo aizzò, in attesa di una sua reazione, che non tardò ad arrivare.

Il Falco, non mezza sillaba, prese il coltello, con cui aveva tagliato la carne, e lo lanciò, in direzione del moro, che lo schivò, facilmente, all'ultimo momento, un sorrisetto ironico sulle labbra increspate. 'Capito…vale per un sì, secondo me!'.

'Basta, fratello…siete come bambini pestiferi…fate silenzio, sta tornando, sento dei passi' Thor li avvertì.

La fanciulla aveva sfornato una soffice ciambella, stracolma di frutti rossi. Era ancora calda, accompagnata da una salsa alla vaniglia.

'A me doppia porzione' il dottore subito si accaparrò il bis.

Lei provvide, come richiesto, sotto gli sguardi degli astanti, che non vedevano l'ora di assaggiare il prelibato dessert. Si allontanò, preparate le porzioni.

La signora che aiutava per le pulizie avrebbe rigovernato la sala, il mattino seguente; i maschi avrebbero fatto bisboccia, tra chiacchiere e alcool, fino a tardi e lei, esausta, non vedeva l'ora di mettersi a letto.

I suoi amici non lo avevano mollato, fra risate e rosolio, talmente colpiti dalla cena luculliana appena gustata, da averlo stordito di chiacchiere. Erano pieni di cibo come otri e molto soddisfatti.

Clint era tornato in camera, in cerca di coccole. Deluso: la moretta era lì, profondamente addormentata. Intuì si fosse fatta un bagno, visti gli asciugamani che aveva lasciato, in disordine, sul pavimento. Accanto al camino, notò un catino di metallo colmo d'acqua e un telo di lino, oltre ad una ciotolina di coccio, con un olio profumato. La cosa strana fu trovarla, poi, nel talamo, senza camicia da notte; se ne meravigliò, era freddolosa al massimo!

Sperando gli si appiccasse in cerca di calore umano, si denudò, a sua volta, e si mise a letto, dalla propria parte. Aveva mangiato e bevuto talmente tanto, che appesantito, crollò.

Si destò, qualche ora dopo...la mano di Rafflesia, stesa al suo fianco, che gli carezzava la pancia, intorno all'ombelico 'Hai digerito?' sussurrò.

'Sì...' la incrociò con la sua, all'altezza della vita, ma lei se ne liberò, per continuare a lambirlo, verso l'inguine, un bacino sulla scapola ed uno sulle labbra.

'Era buona la cena, Falco?' fece, languida, iniziando una lenta e sensuale stimolazione sul suo sesso.

'Uhm...buonissima...' godeva del tocco delicato della sua manina affusolata, tra un bacio e l'altro.

La vide inginocchiarsi fra le sue gambe, per lambirlo, fra le labbra. Lo aveva insalivato, con cura e si era posizionata sopra di lui…in un lampo ne intuì le intenzioni, stupendosene.

'Sei sicura?' domandò, trattenendo il respiro.

'Sono la tua schiava, a chi altro dovrei donarmi?' rispose, ironica, con un sorrisetto.

'Non devi...se non vuoi!' si oppose, voleva fosse certa della decisione tanto importante che stava per prendere.

'Leggi in fondo al tuo cuore e scoprirai che abbiamo il medesimo desiderio ...' con le ametiste più brillanti del solito, abbassò leggermente il bacino, tenendo fermo il suo membro, con la destra, per posizionarselo fra le intime labbra. Lo mosse, su di sé, sul centro del proprio piacere, strappando un grido al compagno che la guardava, in estasi.

'Quanto sei bella...uno splendore' le strinse i fianchi, con entrambe le mani, per poter entrare in lei.

La sentì lamentarsi; una lieve fitta la coglieva, ogniqualvolta toccava la membrana della sua illibatezza.

'Mi spiace...' non voleva farle alcun male...era inevitabile, nell'attimo del trapasso.

Poiché le stilettate non avevano ancora provocato alcun effetto, ci pensò Rafflesia a risolvere il problema. Con un spinta decisa, dall'alto verso il basso, si impalò sul compagno, fino alla sua radice, unendocisi, bacino a bacino...con un urlo di profonda sofferenza e serena liberazione.

Il Falco la trattenne a sé, per baciarla 'Grazie...' nessuna gli aveva mai fatto un regalo tanto importante.

La fanciulla si esibì in una smorfietta, tentando di allontanare la sensazione di bruciore al basso ventre e concentrarsi, invece, sul ritmo del movimento che Clint stava imprimendo ai loro fianchi sigillati.

L'irrigidimento lasciò il posto ad un calore che si diffuse dai lombi a tutte le sue carni, come una scarica elettrica. Si sentì letteralmente vibrare, contraendosi, avvolta attorno al Falco. Inconsciamente, arcuò la schiena, lasciandosi andare al piacere. Mugolava, contenta e l'arciere si unì a quella danza di lussuria infinita.

La ragazza si accasciò sul suo petto, le guance rosse e un bel sorriso e lui l'avvinse, stretta alla morte.

'Ricordati sempre che sei la mia donna, non la mia schiava...mi sto innamorando di te' l'aveva detto, senza pensarci, esprimendo a parole ciò che sentiva, e fissandola negli occhi.

'Io sono già innamorata di te...' contraccambiò la ragazza.

Mentre l'arciere, impazzito d'amore, rifletteva sull'esigenza di risolvere, anche dal punto di vista legale, l'odioso contratto che li legava, la osservò alzarsi dal letto, per recarsi al camino e posizionare la bacinella d'acqua a terra, sul tappeto bianco e lavarsi l'intimità. Il liquido si era intiepidito, certamente...

'L'avevi premeditato...' la prese in giro, raggiungendola.

'No, l'avevo solo sperato' confessò, sciacquandosi fra le gambe.

'Faccio io' Clint, con estrema delicatezza, la pulì di sé e dei filamenti rosati della verginità, che le aveva appena strappato, facendo scendere i residui nel catino. L'asciugò, tenero, sentendola vibrare, ancora, sotto le sue mani, uno sguardo malizioso ed intrigante.

Spostò la bacinella di lato e la fece stendere sul tappeto; in un attimo, si avvinghiarono in un abbraccio appassionato, le gambe intrecciate, pelle contro pelle, spaventati di rompere la cinta delle loro braccia, possessivi del ristoro della loro confidenza.

Fu chiaro ad entrambi fosse solo l'inizio...l'avevano fatto ed avevano ricominciato, senza smettere…nell'intervallo, abluzioni con il catino…dopo l'ennesima volta, la mora prese la ciotola dell'olio caldo, per poggiarla a terra, accanto all'arciere e si posizionò a pancia in sotto.

'Che vuoi fare?' l'aveva compreso…forse.

'Sono di tua proprietà…interamente' lo tranquillizzò.

Lui scese a baciarla sulle spalle e sul retro della nuca, sotto il collo, la bocca aperta ed umida lungo la schiena ed i fianchi.

La mora percepì la sua lingua, fra la linea delle natiche, e le mani che le separavano i glutei. Pennellate più che umide e bagnate sul suo bocciolo inesplorato, intanto che un torrente di tiepido tormento le scendeva fra le cosce: era spaventata e sollazzata.

Clint mise i polpastrelli dentro la ciotolina e, con le dita unte, fece colare l'olio profumato di rosa all'interno dei glutei tondi, abbondantemente, per poi spalmare se stesso. Si inginocchiò, prono, dietro di lei, e la fece mettere nell'identica posizione, spingendole le caviglie con i propri piedi, verso l'esterno, per farle aprire al massimo le gambe.

La fanciulla ebbe quasi un ripensamento, ma tentò di rilassarsi. Il Falco si spinse nella sua femmina, gradualmente, incontrando una forte resistenza.

Di riflesso, al suo chiudere le cosce, aumentò la pressione, veemente, colmandola, meravigliato di non udire dalla sua bocca alcuna lamentela, a fronte della evidente tensione nel fisico.

Tentò di andare più lentamente, ricoprendole la scapola destra di una scia di baci che si fermò sopra le sue labbra, e di stimolarla, con la mano sinistra, sul suo fiore anteriore, per farla rasserenare e calmare.

La sentiva così vicina, così sua, come fossero indissolubili 'Ti amo' le sussurrò…a quelle due parole, ogni dolore sparì, si volatilizzò, in un lampo…Rafflesia ondeggiò, col bacino, all'indietro, nella sua direzione, per un'unione completa di mente, cuore ed anima, che li travolse, in un orgasmo interminabile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitolo 5 Natasha**

Tony non si era mai sentito tanto in imbarazzo in vita sua; era lui che, di solito, tendeva a mettere gli altri in difficoltà, con battute e comportamenti spiacevoli...beh, quella mattina dovette ricredersi.

Aveva bussato alla camera da letto del Falco, ben tre volte, e lo aveva chiamato ad alta voce. Alla fine, udendo lievi rumori all'interno, si era deciso ed aveva aperto, con la propria chiave, il doppione di sicurezza che gli aveva consegnato a suo tempo.

Era entrato, pian piano, e aveva buttato un'occhiata sul letto...vuoto...poi si era girato e, al contempo, gelato...dalla parte opposta dell'enorme stanza, accanto al camino, Clint, in piedi possedeva la sua schiava...la prendeva, da dietro, con impeto, le mani a carezzarle il seno e l'intimità, il volto di lei rivoltato indietro, per un bacio appassionato via l'altro...tutto un gemito ed un lamento...l'arciere non faceva altro che ripetere il suo nome, aggiungendo amore mio. Una litania continua di sussurri.

Stark si era letteralmente ghiacciato, nel contemplare, con molta invidia, la perfezione assoluta di quella creatura che il suo amico faceva sua, comprendendo appieno perché ne fosse tanto preso.

Per di più, nei sei mesi di convivenza, la fanciulla aveva consolidato i rapporti personali coi Vendicatori. Aveva approfondito l'amicizia di vecchia data con Loki e Thor; con Bruce era legatissima, dati i momenti condivisi e le ricette che realizzavano assieme. Bucky aveva un chiaro debole per lei, e c'era da giurarci che, in assenza di Barton, le avrebbe fatto una corte spietata. Tony stesso l'apprezzava; era gentile, bravissima cuoca, li coccolava…solo Steve si era sciolto zero, ma tant'è…era monolitico in ogni cosa, così tanto che Stark si chiedeva se le donne gli piacessero davvero, data la viscerale amicizia con Barnes, che aveva smentito, con decisione, legami di natura particolare: il Capitano era monogamo ed avvezzo all'amore platonico, gli aveva confidato, un giorno che si erano ubriacati insieme. Strana affermazione, riguardo a uno che era il primo a mettersi a cavallo per andare al bordello di Fury e sul lastrico, per quanto ci spendeva! L'intero stipendio. Bah!

Preso da molti pensieri ed ancora sotto choc, Iron Man non era riuscito a farsi notare; fu la moretta ad intercettare la sua presenza, socchiudendo gli occhi, mentre stava per venire…venne, in un urlo 'Tonyyyyyy', staccandosi dall'arciere e coprendosi con le braccia dove poteva, di corsa, si catapultò verso il letto e si mise sotto le coperte, non avendo reperito nulla per vestirsi nel tragitto.

'Adesso ti ammazzo' Clint, completamente nudo, fece per andargli incontro e picchiarlo.

Stark mise le mani avanti 'Bello, ho bussato e gridato…se voi siete impegnati a fare altro, mica è colpa mia!' si giustificò.

In effetti, erano presissimi 'Scusa…che diamine vuoi?'.

'Rafflesia…è venuto un tizio dal…capo, non ti incazzare…dal bordello del negro...con un messaggio per te. Era preoccupato...' si girò verso la ragazza, che, stesa a letto, si alzò a sedere, coprendosi fino al seno col lenzuolo, interessata; c'era solo una persona che poteva averlo mandato.

'Che diceva?' lo esortò; dal bordello, non erano mai buone notizie.

'Sembra che la tua amica Natasha stia molto, molto male…ha riferito solo questo, mi pareva importante' chiarì Stark.

La moretta si alzò come un fulmine, fregandosene che Tony le guardasse il sedere e si precipitò verso il bagno, per sciacquarsi e prepararsi.

'Vedi, Falco tutto nudo…era importante!' Stark, prendendolo in giro, uscì 'vi lascio soli!'.

Barton si mise sulla porta della toilette 'La tua amica è una prostituta?' doveva domandarlo.

La fanciulla si voltò, intanto che si lavava il viso 'Lì ci sono esclusivamente schiave che si prostituiscono…scusa, non lo sai?' era interdetta.

'Non frequento certi posti, come ti ho chiarito, e nemmeno tu dovresti!' la rimproverò 'Ti proibisco di andarci…categoricamente'.

Lei sospirò e lo guardò negli occhi, avvicinandosi 'Ho vissuto le pene dell'inferno al bordello, non ci tornerei per nulla al mondo…tuttavia, Clint, sono sopravvissuta grazie a Nat. Natasha mi ha aiutato, mi ha protetto, mi ha dato il suo cibo quando Fury mi affamava, ha curato le mie ferite e mi ha ceduto il suo letto. Senza di lei, non sarei qui, adesso…devo capire come sta…anzi…te ne prego, per favore…accompagnami!' lo strinse a sé, languida e speranzosa.

L'arciere non rispose.

'Non sono avvezza a certi ambienti e, come hai potuto constatare, non sono affatto furba. Con te al mio fianco, mi sentirei più tranquilla. Non posso forzarti, anzi scusami se te l'ho chiesto, so che hai la tua reputazione da Vendicatore da preservare; permettimi di andarci da sola oppure chiederò a Bruce di venire insieme a me' fu sincera, non voleva metterlo a disagio.

Era stata deliziosa e non avrebbe potuto negarle nulla, a quel punto; soprattutto, aveva ragione. L'abbracciò, e la baciò sulla punta del nasino, accondiscendendo alla questua 'Spostati, debbo lavarmi pure io…e, al ritorno, ricominciamo dal momento in cui ci ha interrotto Stark!' la canzonò, accondiscendendo, sentendola ridere e mormorare 'Grazie, amore mio'.

Barton fece sellare i cavalli per entrambi e si diressero al bordello di Fury, fra le occhiate sconvolte dei concittadini che lo videro entrare, nella nota casa del peccato.

'Che volete?' chiese un uomo armato, alla porta.

'Facci passare' l'arciere mostrò i pugnali, ma già era stata sufficiente la sua faccia a far desistere l'altro a opporsi.

Rafflesia si mosse con passo deciso; conosceva a menadito la struttura in cui era stata costretta a dimorare molte settimane 'Seguimi, per di qua' indicò un lungo corridoio, dove si aprivano stanze senza porte, chiuse da da tende sporche.

Il Falco sbirciò, intravedendo, in ognuna di esse, le puttane del mercante affaccendate coi propri clienti. Disgustato, tentò di porre attenzione al problema che dovevano affrontare.

'Buonasera…Occhio di Falco, qual buon vento? Oh…c'è anche la mia preziosa principessa…! Ci hai preso gusto, Vendicatore, dì la verità… vuoi comprare un'altra schiava?' il nero rise, alle loro spalle.

'Ovviamente no. Stiamo cercando Natasha…com'è il cognome?' fece alla moretta.

'Romanoff… lui sa benissimo di chi parlo!' la ragazza non si fermò, e si affrettò verso la camera della sua amica, seguita dai due uomini. Spostò la tenda di stoffa e la trovò a letto, accaldata in viso e febbricitante 'Nat…Nat…parlami …sembra incosciente, non mi risponde!' si allarmò, inginocchiata accanto a lei, e invocò la collaborazione di Clint.

La malata era una giovane minuta e formosa, carnagione chiara, occhi verdi e lunghi capelli rossi, probabilmente originaria di un paese dell'est.

'Cos'ha questa donna? Parla o ti strappo l'altro occhio' l'arciere minacciò Fury; 'Calmati! Ha preso la sifilide da un cliente… sta male da qualche giorno, e temo che una guarigione sia improbabile' il nero emise un nefasto verdetto.

'Accidenti! L'ha vista un medico?' la malattia venerea a trasmissione sessuale nominata da Fury lasciava poche speranze.

'Ovviamente no, mica ho soldi da buttare! Lei non mi serve più, è già tanto che le permetterò di morire qui e non per strada' rise, spietato.

'Maledetto!' Rafflesia si era alzata in piedi, per colpirlo, gli occhi lucidi, ma Clint si mise in mezzo, bloccandola, e si rivoltò verso il mercante 'La compro io, dimmi quanto vuoi!'. Doveva essere ammattito, era una prostituta, schiava e malata…Steve lo avrebbe ucciso!

'Ti avevo anticipato del tuo nuovo acquisto e non mi hai voluto credere; poco, chiaramente, sono sufficienti cinquanta ghinee, come per un coniglio, non ne vale di più'.

'Eccole' prese, rabbioso, da un sacchetto le monete richieste 'falla preparare e condurre nella mia residenza…subito!' gridò il Falco, preoccupato 'Corriamo a casa!' spinse la moretta verso l'uscita, in silenzio.

L'aiuto a salire a cavallo, ammonendola 'Vai al galoppo, più in fretta che puoi; dobbiamo avvertire Bruce, che si prepari…è il medico più bravo che conosca, forse può aiutarla!'.

'Certo, ti starò dietro' gli si mise alle calcagna, veloce come il vento, nella testa mille pensieri…Dio, quanto lo amava…quello fu il primo!

'Banner!' Clint gridava a pieni polmoni, salendo le scale; concitato, spiegò al medico l'accaduto e lui si mise le mani nei capelli 'Mi chiedete un miracolo, una malattia quasi inguaribile…tenterò. Dove la faremo dormire? Le camere sono occupate, è tutto pieno!'.

'Come ti è saltato in mente? Una puttana nel nostro palazzo? La schiava vergine passi, questo è troppo…' Rogers strillava come un'aquila, contro l'arciere…a pieni polmoni, con Bucky che lo reggeva per una spalla.

'Steve, per piacere, si tratta di una persona che sta molto male; non puoi passarci sopra?' Rafflesia provò.

'Stai zitta, tu sei la pietra dello scandalo. Da quando sei arrivata, hai scombussolato le vite di tutti noi…non sopporto neanche di sentirti parlare!' la attaccò, sotto lo sguardo assassino del Falco.

'Sta arrivando la tua amica' Tony indicò un carro per il bestiame, trainato da due cavalli marroni, fermatosi all'interno del cortile 'meglio scendere e dare una mano'.

La mora volò per le scale, gli altri a seguire.

'Rivolgiti alla mia donna, una sola altra volta, in quel modo, e ti butto fuori dalla squadra' Clint, serio e rammaricato, lo sibilò, in direzione di Steve, che, stizzito, girò il viso dall'altra parte.

'Dovremmo portarla su in braccio' Rafflesia, contornata dai Vendicatori, tentò di organizzare, intanto che Natasha, stesa sul retro del carro, aprendo gli occhi ed incrociando quelli di Rogers, mormorò 'L'angelo!' prima di perdere di nuovo i sensi, complice la febbre; alla sua vista, l'uomo emise un forte gemito strozzato e si lasciò sfuggire 'Nat!'.

La mora scrutò il Capitano, esterrefatta...lui scosse la testa, pregandola di tacere.

'Steve, per favore, prendila tu' lo invitò e quello ubbidì, un cenno di ringraziamento nella sua direzione, nello strano silenzio calato nel cortile, recuperando il corpo bollente e correndo verso il piano superiore.

'Abbiamo capito con chi potrà dormire' Banner fu conciso ed arguto.

'Già. Muoversi' il Falco spronò i colleghi a rientrare, un'espressione incuriosita alla fanciulla al suo fianco...doveva farsi raccontare, il collega era sbiancato, più provato ed inquieto del solito.

Bruce aveva chiuso la porta della stanza, per visitare la sua nuova paziente.

Rafflesia attendeva, in corridoio, insieme a Rogers, che, limitrofo, fissava fuori dalla finestra.

'Chi dei due parla? Segreti non ne voglio, lo sapete...per di più, l'ho comperata!' Clint si stava davvero arrabbiando.

Barnes provò a placare gli animi 'Vediamo di capire come sta Natasha, è la cosa più importante'.

'Certo, la fai facile perché già sai la storia, visto che riguarda il tuo amichetto del cuore' Tony si era intromesso.

Loki e Thor li fissavano, senza proferire parola.

Il Falco mandò un'occhiataccia alla moretta, che si sentì in dovere di raccontare, poiché non gli aveva mentito in alcuna circostanza 'In fondo è una bella cosa...ho fatto amicizia con Nat perché lei, al bordello, lavorava molto poco. Mi raccontò di avere conosciuto, per caso, molto tempo fa, un cliente, che non aveva voluto neanche rivelarle il proprio nome, che incontrava solo per parlare e che non l'aveva mai toccata. Il cliente pagava e paga Fury tutt'ora, affinché lei…ecco…veda meno uomini possibile. Diceva che era alto, biondo, con gli occhi azzurri e molto attraente; per tutti, era il suo angelo…Steve, ritengo, viste le reazioni di entrambi…'.

Il Capitano aveva la testa bassa e tremava, vistosamente.

'E' per questo che vuoi andare sempre al bordello e stai in rosso fisso…pagavi il mercante!' Clint si espresse e non suonava come una domanda.

'Tengo moltissimo a lei, per il resto sono solo affari miei' Rogers si difese, a modo suo.

'Siamo alle solite, col caratteraccio chiuso che ti ritrovi, peggiori i problemi, avresti dovuto confidarti prima!' Thor fece la voce grossa.

'Per fare cosa? Per acquistarla, come ha fatto Barton con Rafflesia? A parte che non avrei avuto nemmeno i soldi, li ho spesi già tutti per lei e sono sul lastrico. Nemmeno sapevo stesse male poiché non ero più potuto recarmi a trovarla… Quale futuro avremmo? Sarei un Vendicatore che vive insieme ad un'ex prostituta, nella casa che dividiamo, fuori dal matrimonio…l'avrei dovuta tenere per sempre come una serva o una concubina…uno schifo!' spiegò il proprio punto di vista.

L'arciere sospirò, il cuore gonfio della stessa sofferenza 'Tony, fai stilare da Fury il contratto di compravendita di Natasha a nome di Steve Rogers…se sopravvivrà, come ci auguriamo, Capitano, sarà solo affare tuo, come ti esprimi tu, non nostro, per carità, e, soprattutto, non di uno squallido mercante. Niente giudizi morali per nessuno, figuriamoci per te'.

Il biondo lo fissò, con gli occhi sgranati 'Sei serio, Clint?'.

'Ovviamente. Almeno il mio denaro servirà a far felice un amico…per quello che posso! Per piacere, Rogers, placati e poni attenzione!' lo ammonì, vedendo uscire il dottore dalla stanza.

'La malattia l'ha prostrata, in assenza di cure; ha una bella tempra, un fisico robusto e la febbre è scesa un tantino, sono moderatamente ottimista. Vediamo come vanno le prossime ore. Puoi entrare, sta dormendo!' Bruce si rivolse al Capitano 'ah, quando era cosciente, le ho spifferato il tuo nome vero…angioletto!' rise come un pazzo, facendo un'inusuale battuta.

'Grazie' appena in camera, Rafflesia buttò le braccia al collo del Falco, e gli schioccò un bacio sonoro.

'Cosa ho fatto di tanto speciale, per meritare una simile effusione?' era sempre modesto, minimizzò.

'Tu sei speciale…' lo mormorò, languida, liberandosi della veste 'E devi essere premiato per la tua generosità'. Nuda, si stese sulla coperta accanto il camino, le cosce aperte nella sua direzione, la mano destra a sfiorarsi languidamente, per invitarlo ad un passionale accoppiamento, per terminare quanto avevano lasciato sospeso al mattino.

Lui si spogliò, fomentato da quella visione erotica, e la raggiunse 'Quanto sei bella…il mio premio sei tu' si abbassò, per riempirla di baci all'altezza dell'ombelico e del monte di Venere 'Come vuoi essere amata?'. Tutto per lei!

'Sono la tua schiava…puoi fare di me ciò che desideri' mugolò, intensamente, all'ennesimo bacio umido della sua bocca.

'Sono stanco di questa storia' incavolato, d'improvviso, la prese per i capelli e la fece voltare a pancia in sotto, in ginocchio. La penetrò, con impeto davvero inconsueto; non si tenne e entrò nel suo utero, con spinte maschie e possenti, con foga inaudita, parecchio più violento del solito 'Te lo dissi già una volta, che eri la mia donna e non una schiava; se vuoi essere trattata da sottomessa, non hai che da chiederlo e sarai accontentata, come adesso!'.

La fanciulla piagnucolò, senza proferire una parola, intuendo, immediata, le motivazioni della sua rabbia irrefrenabile.

Lui le venne dentro, un ultima spinta possente e incontrollata, per poi alzarsi e ripulirsi in bagno, in silenzio.

Rafflesia si mise in piedi, a fatica, indolenzita in mezzo alle cosce, riflettendo che fosse la prima volta che non provava piacere da un rapporto con l'arciere. Si scambiò di posto con lui e si sciacquò, gli occhi lucidi. Tornò in stanza, nuda, zero imbarazzi. Non era lei che doveva averne.

Clint era alla finestra. Non si era rivestito e pareva bloccato.

La moretta si munì di una coperta e gliela appoggiò sulle spalle, premurosa, nonostante l'accaduto 'Prenderai freddo'. Oramai aveva imparato a conoscerlo e preferì soprassedere a chiacchiere e chiarimenti, certa che, a tempo debito, l'avrebbe cercata lui.

'Grazie' bisbigliò, vedendola allontanarsi. La bloccò, per un polso, e la strinse al petto e scaldò pure lei, carezzandole la chioma corvina, mortificato del proprio comportamento 'Scusami...Non so cosa mi sia preso...sono stato un animale, peggio dei clienti del bordello'.

'Non sei come loro e non lo sarai mai...'.

'Mi potrai perdonare?' la pregò.

'L'ho già fatto' lo carezzò, sul petto 'ti hanno innervosito le parole di Steve, l'ho capito...' lo affermò, avvilita.

'E' così... sei la mia schiava e non posso cambiare le cose, pur desiderandolo ardentemente. È una questione che mi fa impazzire!' ammise, fra i denti.

'È un problema senza soluzione. Me ne sono fatta una ragione, devi farlo anche tu. Viviamo il presente. Clint, se un domani incontrerai un'altra donna che vorrai sposare, con cui formare una famiglia, ovviamente mi farò da parte, rimanendo al tuo servizio ed alle tue condizioni' morì dentro. Cosa poteva dirgli? Era la sua serva.

Barton sgranò gli occhi 'Sul serio? La notte, dopo essere stato con mia moglie, dovrei venire a trovarti nella tua camera? Sei pazza, se pensi potrei tollerarlo. E tu, sopporteresti di dividermi con qualcuna?' chiese, infelice.

Lei si ammutolì. Ovviamente, esisteva un'unica risposta a quella domanda, nel suo cuore.

'Amo solo te, voglio solo te, non mi sposero mai se non potrò farlo con te!' le confessò, ancora fuori di sé.

Rafflesia alzò il viso verso di lui, per baciarlo sulla bocca 'Ti amo, con tutta l'anima' sussurrò 'in qualche modo faremo, amore mio, ora calmati'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitolo 6 La principessa di Flyd**

'Steve, non puoi stare al suo capezzale giorno e notte! Ti ammalerai e ti stancherai così tanto da non avere la forza di batterti, se ce ne fosse bisogno!' Tony tentava di convivere il Capitano a dormire un po', giacché non aveva lasciato Natasha nemmeno un minuto, tranne per i pasti; ora fissava affranto la sua tazza di latte, a colazione, più imbronciato che mai.

'Ho preparato una nuova marmellata...mele cotogne, assaggia!' Rafflesia dette a Rogers una fetta di pane abbrustolito, abbondantemente spalmata, facendogli una carezza sulla chioma bionda...e gli occhiacci a Stark.

'Per ora, i Vichinghi sembrano essersi placati...quanto meno si leccano le ferite e non sono poche. Su, lasciamolo in pace' il Falco scrutò i colleghi al tavolo, ammonendoli a smettere di tormentare Steve, già provato di suo.

'Comunque, la rossa sta leggermente meglio' Bruce, la bocca piena di pane e marmellata, li rassicurò.

'Capo...' Loki, molto meno preso dal cibo 'vorrei allontanarmi, per qualche giorno, visto che il momento è tranquillo' provò, lo sguardo di biasimo di suo fratello addosso.

'A fare cosa, di grazia? Le solite donnine?' Barton rise 'se è per andare dietro a qualche sottana, mettiti l'anima in pace!'.

'Non si tratta di questo' fissò la moretta, in modo strano, ed il Falco comprese ci fosse di mezzo lei. Per cui si incuriosì, maggiormente 'Parla!'.

'Uffa, va bene, ve lo dirò! Andrò in avanscoperta nella Contea di Flyd. Ho saputo che le guarnigioni vichinghe hanno allentato la sorveglianza ai confini...' borbottò 'e volevo accertarmene'.

'Perché?' la fanciulla lo interpellò, con gli occhi sgranati; rabbrividì, sentendo solo nominare la sua terra.

'Loki, è una follia, ti sei fissato' Thor lo rimproverò, conoscendone i piani.

'Non è assurdo ed è già successo in passato; se riuscissimo a sconfiggerli, ed a farli andare via dalla Contea...beh...noi potremmo rimettere, sul trono, la persona a cui la corona spetta di diritto!' si voltò verso Rafflesia.

'Smettila di dire idiozie!' gli gridò lei, aggressiva 'Oddio, Loki, perdonami...parlare di Flyd mi sconvolge' si scusò.

'C'è del vero, nelle tue parole?' Barnes lo interpellò.

Il biondo rispose per il fratello 'Rafflesia è ancora la principessa di Flyd, per stirpe e per legge; anzi, ad oggi Regina...il contratto che la lega a te, Falco' e si voltò verso quest'ultimo 'nasce da un atto di forza di un mercante di schiavi ed ha valore legale solo nella nostra Contea...È semplice, se vuoi. Meno semplice costringere i conquistatori a lasciare il suo regno...perché del suo regno si tratta e le è stato strappato!'.

'Lascia perdere, principe, mettiamoci tutti l'anima in pace. Quando ci siamo ritrovati, avevo pregato te e Thor di dimenticare l'accaduto e non tirare fuori di nuovo l'argomento! Oggi vi chiedo la medesima gentilezza e sono certa mi esaudirete' la ragazza tornò in cucina, a preparare il pranzo, sparendo tutto il giorno, affaccendandosi con la scusa delle incombenze che le erano state attribuite.

'Rafflesia, vieni di là? Natasha è in sé, la febbre è molto scesa' Bruce si era affacciato alla porta della cucina, qualche ora dopo, mentre lei tirava fuori, dal forno, un arrosto con le patate.

'Eccomi' lo seguì, finalmente rasserenata per le sorti della sua amica.

'Nat' si sedette sul suo letto, Rogers in piedi vicino la finestra, che scrutava il panorama 'come ti senti?'.

Era pallida, le gote ancora arrossate, e smagrita. Nel complesso…viva 'Riesco a pensare' rise 'ho tanta confusione nella testa. Perché non sono al bordello? Conosci l'angelo…Steve?'.

'Sì, il Capitano Rogers fa parte del gruppo dei Vendicatori, il cui capo è il Falco, Clint Barton. E' l'uomo a cui Fury mi ha venduta, tu stessa mi avevi raccontato chi fosse, quando il nero mi condusse qui' spiegò.

'Il mercante ci ha riferito dell'incredibile cifra che l'arciere ha speso per te! Sei stata fortunata, le cose ti vanno bene, raccontami tutto!' si rallegrò, la mora era una persona molto carina.

'Ne parleremo con calma' non aveva voglia di confidenze, davanti ai due colleghi del Falco 'Natasha…Fury non voleva lasciarti andare né curarti. Per farti portare a Palazzo, Clint ha dovuto comperarti!' le spiegò.

'Sono anche io una serva di Barton?' se ne meravigliò. Le voci insistenti in città narravano del legame strettissimo fra quell'uomo integerrimo e la sua amica, che certo non era trattata da lui come un'inferiore, anzi; si chiese se il Falco avesse desiderato acquistare l'ennesima concubina, e le parve strano.

'Non è come pensi tu' Rafflesia comprese cosa le passasse per la testa 'ha pagato coi suoi soldi per te, però…' oddio, meglio dirle la verità 'il contratto è a nome di Steve…appartieni a lui!'.

'Oh…!' la rossa, al settimo cielo, fece un'esclamazione a bocca aperta e si voltò verso il Capitano, che, finalmente, si fece coraggio 'E' una formalità…insomma, poi vedrò il da farsi, Natasha, stai tranquilla'.

'Una cosa è certa; dormirai con Rogers, altre camere non ne abbiamo. Come da quando sei arrivata, in fondo, non ti cambia nulla' Bruce indicò un giaciglio a terra, dove chiaramente aveva riposato il collega, per evitare di coricarsi con la ragazza, nel letto matrimoniale, e Steve diventò rosso come un braciere.

'Ti porterò su qualcosa da mangiare, ho sfornato un arrosto dieci minuti fa' la mora si mosse, per riscendere in cucina.

'L'erede al trono di Flyd che mi serve un pasto preparato da lei? Non ci credo' Nat la prese in giro.

'Non ti ci mettere pure tu' Rafflesia scosse la testa…ne aveva abbastanza della storia dell'erede al trono…era diventato il tormento del giorno!

'Ne vuoi discutere?' domandò Clint, a letto, quella sera stessa.

Lei si voltò, dandogli le spalle, rispondendo con la gestualità corporale.

'E' un no, dunque, principessa di Flyd?' la provocò, certo di una sua reazione negativa.

'Ti ho detto di' fu interrotta dal compagno che le fece il verso 'di non chiamarti più così, lo sa tutto il mondo! Il problema di fondo è che tu sei Rafflesia di Flyd… Dimmi che non ti senti più quella persona e non affronterò l'argomento in futuro, anzi ammonirò i colleghi a non farne parola nella mia casa!'.

Si voltò, verso di lui, per parlargli col cuore 'Me lo sono chiesto moltissime volte, soprattutto da quando ti ho conosciuto. Le settimane di prigionia al bordello sono state terribili, ero un pesce fuor d'acqua e mi trattavano peggio di un cane, forse proprio per il mio rango. Desideravo poter tornare a essere ciò che ero; invece, ora, mi sono abituata alla vita che conduco, mi piace cucinare per voi, organizzare le attività della casa…ed il resto…fare la quasi moglie' lo carezzò, languida e provocatrice, sull'inguine, a ricordo delle loro acrobazie notturne.

'Riesci anche bene, hai le manine d'oro; tuttavia, se trovassimo il modo di sconfiggere i Vichinghi e potessi tornare a regnare sulla tua Contea, in primo luogo, saresti di nuovo libera, e, in secondo luogo, potresti governare con benevolenza, allineandoti alla gestione di tuo padre, che era un sovrano magnanimo e generoso, ed i tuoi sudditi non sarebbero oppressi. Credo che, date le difficoltà che hai passato ciò, in te convivano entrambe le anime, ciò che eri prima e ciò che sei adesso'.

'Clint' sospirò 'sarò chiara…se tornare ad essere la principessa o Regina di Flyd implicasse di perderti…' quasi non poté terminare 'non acconsentirei mai…'.

'Capisco…sei tanto dolce' delirava di sentimento per quella ragazza tenera e sincera.

'Se mi promettessi che, qualunque cosa accada, rimarremmo insieme…solo allora, forse, potrei accondiscendere…e dico potrei, perché l'idea che tu, Loki, o Steve o chiunque di voi possa mettere a rischio la sua vita, per un progetto tanto insensato, non mi va giù'.

'Sei protettiva all'inverosimile…siamo i Vendicatori…'rise, di nuovo colpito dalla sua premura.

'Non prendermi in giro, Vendicatore dei miei stivali…con tutti i miei manicaretti stai mettendo su una pancia enorme…' con le dita, strinse un piccolo rotolino sul suo ventre. In men che non si dica, se lo ritrovò alle spalle, che l'affondava sul materasso, col peso del corpo 'Ridillo se hai coraggio' la minacciò.

'Stai diventando un maialino…altro che falco!' ribatté, sfrontata.

'Dovrò punirti…' le strinse forte il seno con una mano, tirandole il capezzolino verso l'esterno e strappandole un gemito.

'Va bene, puniscimi…' tentò di mettersi carponi e lui la fece fare, per continuare quel gioco, vedendola allargare le cosce.

Le pizzicò il clitoride e la sentì rabbrividire, lungo la schiena 'Devi mangiare meno, arciere…'.

'Uhm…dici davvero?' infilò due dita nel suo sesso, girandole più volte.

'Già' senza fiato, quasi non era in grado di rispondere.

'Lo hai voluto tu…e pure io, moltissimo' in ginocchio dietro la femmina, la penetrò, uscendo ed entrando da lei, tentando di darle più piacere possibile, strusciando la verga eretta sulla sua fragolina ad ogni affondo.

'Ritira quello che hai appena affermato…' le ordinò.

'No…' bisbigliò, intanto che sentiva le dita del Falco all'interno del suo culetto…quella doppia stimolazione la fece impazzire…qualche attimo dopo, fu scossa da un terremoto interiore che la travolse, più del solito, facendo schizzare i suoi umori ovunque, unitamente a quelli dell'amato compagno.

Rafflesia si svegliò, al piacevole contatto delle labbra umide del Falco sul proprio seno. Abbassò lo sguardo, ancora assonnata, e vide il ciuffo castano e gli occhi azzurri, serissimi, che la fissavano dal basso, mentre continuava a leccarle i capezzoli, girandoci intorno.

'Buongiorno, Clint' lo strinse a sé, prendendolo per la chioma, per baciarlo sulla bocca, le lingue unite con rinnovato entusiasmo 'Amore, hai ancora tanta voglia di me? Non ti ho soddisfatto abbastanza? 'lo canzonò, poiché si erano trastullati per l'intera nottata, senza tregua.

'Veramente sì' la cinse, facendo aderire il suo corpo al proprio, completamente, e premendole il bacino sul sesso già pronto per lei.

'Arciere...non devi occuparti delle mille incombenze di cui ti fai carico da quando ti conosco?'.

'Noooo, dopo' si era un po' sciolto, negli ultimi mesi...meno rigido, per merito suo!

'Io, invece, sì, è quasi ora di preparare la colazione' si lamentò, per finta 'facciamo una cosa veloce!'.

'Sto valutando di assumere una cuoca al tuo posto, per averti sempre a mia completa disposizione' le confessò, straziandola di bacetti sul collo 'i tuoi capezzoli mi fanno delirare; sono sempre dritti nella mia direzione, nelle ultime settimane, persino quando dormi. Pare mi invitino e mi ricordano le punte delle mie frecce...e poi hai un odore favoloso...la pelle profuma in maniera diversa...intensa e sei più gustosa anche qui...' scese a leccarle le valve grondanti di miele, strappandole un urletto.

Il piacere dell'accoppiamento la distolse dalla lieve preoccupazione, balenatale nella mente...avrebbe dovuto fare due chiacchiere con Bruce...in privato ed alla svelta.

'Mi vergogno, non posso visitarti così intimamente' il dottore, subito interpellato in merito e diventato in viso di mille colori, si era rifiutato, nonostante le sue preghiere 'non è nemmeno la mia specializzazione'.

'Consigliami un tuo collega; dirò a Clint che vado da un altro medico a causa della tua timidezza e si arrabbierà! Per fortuna con te...' provò, con quel metodo, e Banner cedette 'non riesco mai a dirti di no! Spogliati e stenditi sul lettino, e soprattutto copriti con questo...' le passò un telo di lino bianco ed iniziò uno scrupoloso controllo, professionale al massimo.

Al termine del quale, mentre si rivestiva, confermò i suoi sospetti. 'Sai, le donne conoscono il proprio corpo molto meglio dei medici, credimi...che farai, ora?' Bruce le vide più di un'ombra, sul bel volto.

'Non c'è molto da decidere o da scegliere, dottorino' lo carezzò, sulla guancia, affettuosa. 'Sei un vero amico, ti sono grata della tua vicinanza' gli strinse la mano prima di uscire, le ametiste colme di preoccupazione.

Era agitata, nel cuore...fece capolino, nella stanza del Capitano, per sincerarsi delle condizioni di Natasha che si era rimessa e, il giorno precedente, accompagnata da Steve aveva, addirittura, fatto una passeggiata in cortile per prendere un po' d'aria.

'Ciao, Nat!' la rossa stava riassettando la stanza, e, in quel momento, il giaciglio di Rogers.

'Ciao!'

'Come ti senti?'.

'Bene...ti posso aiutare nei lavori di casa? Come trascorrerò le mie giornate?'.

'Uhm...Steve che suggerisce? È il tuo nuovo padrone!' fece la prima risata da molte ore.

L'altra si unì a lei, ridendo come una pazza 'È un angelo...figurati, tutto coccole e parole dolci. Non ci sono abituata...'.

'Nat' indicò il materasso poggiato a terra 'secondo me fra qualche giorno sarà un po' meno angelo...sono certa che dividerete il talamo ed il resto poiché è pazzo di te!' Ne era certa.

'Schiavitù a parte, sembra una situazione idilliaca' era molto presa da Rogers e dalla sua gentilezza.

'Adoro stare qui...' mormorò, pensierosa.

'Rafflesia, so che il Falco si è innamorato follemente di te, cosa che non mi meraviglia affatto. Me lo ha raccontato il Capitano. Afferma che siate molto legati, un vero e proprio matrimonio! Ti leggo negli occhi che tu lo ricambi sulla stessa linea, sono felice per te!'.

'È così...però il matrimonio è un'altra cosa...ci vediamo più tardi, riposati' la salutò; la conversazione stava diventando spinosa e dolorosa. Tutto girava intorno al concetto della libertà di scelta che non aveva più, a causa del suo stato, e che la costringeva in una condizione ibrida, che detestava.

Si mosse, con piccoli passi, verso la parte del cortile, dove Clint si allenava; era una giornata soleggiata e, certamente, lo avrebbe trovato lì.

Rimase a fissarlo a tirare con la solita precisione e maestria, un tempo interminabile, provando a respirare a pieni polmoni e a darsi un contegno e...una calmata.

Lui la raggiunse, di punto in bianco, dall'altro lato della staccionata. Vedeva meglio, da una certa distanza, e ciò che aveva scrutato, nella sua espressione, lo aveva impensierito.

'Sei angosciata?' le carezzò i capelli corvini, inanellando le dita nei suoi ricci che stavano ricrescendo.

Lei annuì.

'Il motivo?'.

Gli prese la mano sinistra, guantata di pelle nera, e la pose suo ventre, fissandolo con le iridi ametista 'Sono incinta' usò il singolare.

Barton sgranò gli occhi 'Davvero aspettiamo un bambino?' a differenza sua, lo mormorò al plurale.

'Sì' ammise 'ti sei accorto prima tu dei cambiamenti del mio corpo; ho riflettuto su ciò che mi hai detto stamattina, mentre ci amavamo, e mi sono fatta visitare da Bruce che lo ha confermato'

Lo vide saltare, in un secondo, il legno che li separava e si ritrovò con lui che la prendeva per la vita, facendola volare in alto. Gridava di gioia! 'E' la notizia più bella che potessi darmi! Sono immensamente felice...e tu? Hai il viso corrucciato!'.

'Ero spaventata, per come l'avresti presa, dato il rapporto che ci lega, tutto qui! Sarà, comunque, il figlio di una schiava e di un padrone, non sarà mai libero, Clint!' era profondamente rammaricata ed entusiasta insieme.

Sentì le sue braccia muscolose che la stritolavano e un sussurro nelle orecchie 'Penserò io, a tutto. Rimani tranquilla, nel tuo stato è preferibile, non desidero tu sia turbata'.

'Che diavolo è accaduto? Strillavi!' Tony e gli altri li raggiunsero, attirati dalle urla del Falco.

'Diventeremo genitori!' Barton la strinse forte e le schioccò, raggiante, un rumoroso bacio sulle labbra, di fronte ai suoi amici ed a Natasha.

'Congratulazioni!' Bucky si avvicinò, per i doverosi auguri, seguito dai colleghi.

'Fra quanto il lieto evento?' domandò Thor.

'Sei mesi!' si intromise Banner, vantandosi 'Capo, l'ho saputo prima di te!'.

'Sarai il primo di noi a diventare padre, è un avvenimento da festeggiare. Stasera, mammina, ci preparerai una cena speciale?' la interpellò Steve.

'Certo, Capitano, volentieri!' lo rassicurò, acconsentendo.

'Se sarà un maschio, Flyd riavrà il suo re, quando sarà il momento!' Loki lo sibilò, più interessato a tale aspetto, che alla bella notizia ricevuta.

Natasha si era ripresa completamente e, su richiesta esplicita di Clint, aiutava Rafflesia e Bruce nelle attività culinarie, per non far stancare troppo la moretta.

'Devi riposarti, ti sostituiremo a turno' persino Steve si era offerto più volte di collaborare, in maniera insolita. Da quando la rossa aveva messo piede a Palazzo, il Capitano era aperto, accondiscendente e sempre di ottimo umore.

'Rogers, come previsto, non dormi più sul giaciglio...me lo ha detto l'uccellino!' Rafflesia lo aveva preso in giro e lui non era riuscito a non arrossire.

'Già...vita nuova, diversa e grandiosa! Anzi, colgo l'occasione per scusarmi, per le cose cattive che ho detto o pensato. Forse ero anche un po' geloso che Barton avesse te ed io dovessi vivere di sospiri' ammise.

'È acqua passata, lo sai'.

'Avrete un figlio...ti rendi conto? Il primo piccolo vendicatore!' sorrise, toccandole la pancia.

'O vendicatrice!' lo contraddì.

'Loki sta facendo la danza del primogenito maschio...lo sai, è un tormento. Ammetto di concordare con la sua proposta, non è affatto insensata, ci ho rimuginato a lungo!'.

'Detto da te, che sei sempre saggio e riflessivo...mi stupisce. Sei serio?' domandò, preoccupata.

'Lottiamo per l'eguaglianza da sempre, contro l'abominio delle profonde divergenze fra le classi sociali: in un unico gesto, renderemmo te libera dal contratto di schiavitù, e Flyd dall'oppressione del popolo che l'ha conquistata con la spada e l'inganno' riassunse il suo ragionamento 'solo che Clint è scettico e senza il suo benestare non ci muoveremo mai'.

'Ecco il punto, Capitano; vorresti che lo convincessi a imbarcarsi in un'impresa, che mi spaventa dal profondo del cuore! Comunque, ci sta riflettendo' lo informò 'pure se è molto preso da...' indicò il suo ventre. Le viveva appiccicato, tranne per le attività burocratiche ed amministrative indispensabili e per il tiro con l'arco.

'Fa bene, beato lui' Steve le cinse le spalle con un braccio, per confrontarla.

Si era svegliata con comodo, come le succedeva da qualche settimana. La gravidanza le metteva sonnolenza, pure diurna.

Accanto alla colazione, lasciatale da Natasha, vide una scatola enorme di vimini.

Si alzò, per aprirne il coperchio; dentro c'era un elegante vestito color avorio, ricco di trine e merletti; in stile principesco, e quindi più simile a quelli che aveva indossato molto tempo addietro.

Lo provò, rimirandosi allo specchio della camera; le stava d'incanto e la gonna larga, che si apriva come una corolla, nascondeva leggermente il ventre prominente.

Nel cestino trovò un bigliettino, in cui il Falco le dava appuntamento in giardino, al percorso di tiro con l'arco, pregandola di indossare l'abito di cui le aveva fatto dono.

Si affrettò, per quanto possibile nella sua condizione; mangiò, si lavò e, vestita con le scarpe abbinate recuperate anch'esse nel cesto, si recò all'incontro.

Già da lontano intuì ci fosse qualcosa sotto. Vide Clint, in abito da cerimonia, e a semicerchio piazzati intorno, proprio sul tracciato del tiro con l'arco, i colleghi Vendicatori e Natasha, ugualmente piuttosto eleganti.

Accanto a Barton, un uomo anziano in abito talare, e sulla destra, un giovane musicista che suonava l'arpa, diffondendo le note di un'armonia celestiale. Ogni bersaglio era stato coperto da fiori, che erano stati posizionati ovunque, anche in dei vasi, per abbellire il percorso. A terra, un lungo tappeto rosso direttamente posto sull'erba, che iniziò a percorrere come fosse la navata di una chiesa.

'Amore' il Falco, emozionato, le andò incontro, inginocchiandosi, immediatamente, davanti a lei 'scusa, se non te l'ho detto prima, volevo fosse una sorpresa. Un matrimonio fra una schiava ed il suo proprietario è vietato, per la legge degli uomini, ma non per la legge di Dio, ed avrebbe valore pure a Flyd, secondo quanto normato, a suo tempo, da tuo padre. Mi vuoi sposare, amore mio?' lo chiese, commosso come nessuno lo aveva mai visto, tenendole la mano.

Lei sospirò; unirsi all'uomo che amava ed avere una speranza di libertà per il loro figlio erano i suoi desideri più grandi. L'improvvisata, organizzatale dall'arciere, rappresentava un ulteriore dono del cavaliere retto e leale che il destino aveva posto sul suo cammino.

Acconsentì, immediata 'Sì, certo!' lo fissò, con le ametiste lucide di gioia assoluta, mentre si rialzava e l'accompagnava dal sacerdote, che officiò un rito semplice, con parole sentite.

Clint aveva preso per loro due fedi in bronzo, che si erano scambiati. Al termine della cerimonia, l'aveva tratta a sé, in un bacio appassionato, e si era ritrovata avvolta in una spirale di petali di rosa, lanciati dagli amici festanti.

'Siete stati bravissimi, non mi sono accorta di nulla' a capotavola, accanto al suo neo marito, Rafflesia commentava.

'Sei molto impegnata dalla gravidanza; ha giocato a nostro favore!' scherzò Bucky.

'Avete fatto le cose in grande, che meraviglia' si complimentò la moretta, con Nat e Bruce, che avevano organizzato un vero e proprio banchetto per festeggiare; la tavola era apparecchiata lussuosamente ed imbandita con ogni ben di Dio. Carne arrostita e contorni di variegati tipi, composizioni di frutta, e vini pregiati. Il musicista continuava ad allietare la serata.

'Abbiamo aiutato tutti, mica solo loro' si intromise Tony, parecchio su di giri.

'Sì, ad assaggiare non ti batte nessuno…' la Romanoff lo prese in giro.

'Visto che sfottete, vi sistemo io' Stark si mise in piedi e solennemente proclamò 'Al Falco e signora!' ridendo come un pazzo 'Auguri, capo!'.

Gli amici si allinearono, in un vociare chiassoso.

'Grazie a tutti' Clint si alzò a sua volta 'per la vicinanza, l'affetto e la collaborazione! Siete la nostra famiglia!' toccò il bicchiere con quello della sua sposa e, poi, con i Vendicatori.

Alzarono i calici tante di quelle volte che ne persero il conto, fino a sera inoltrata.

'È stato il giorno più bello della mia vita!' Rafflesia era felicissima, in camera col Falco, terminati i festeggiamenti. Stanca ed esaltata.

'Per me no; è stato quando ti ho conosciuto, in quelle strane circostanze'.

'Romantico...eravamo qui, in questa stessa stanza; lo dici perché mi hai visto nuda e bellissima…mi guardavi, senza alcuna vergogna in mezzo alle gambe inebetito, ancora lo ricordo' lo canzonò, divertita 'ora, per la legge del contrappasso, sembro una faraona ripiena' rise, facendo una battutina.

'Tentavo di fissare il tuo viso, ma è stato complicato, lo ammetto. Sei diventata una faraona per un falco...dovrò corteggiarti...sei stupenda col pancione e ti desidero ancora di più' la minacciò, con intenzioni bellicose.

'Anche io...sono solo gli ormoni della gravidanza, a quanto pare, non montarti la testa' lo aizzò, seguendolo nel letto, ed infilandosi sopra di lui, in una delle poche posizioni comode in cui riuscivano ad accoppiarsi.

Il Falco le sagomò i seni gonfi e stuzzicò i capezzoli duri con le dita; lei lo aiutò nel movimento, inarcando la schiena ai suoi tocchi esperti e mostrandogli il pancione gravido in tutta la sua bellezza.

'Sei una visione, indimenticabile, tu e nostro figlio o figlia...spero tanto assomigli a te' le confidò.

'Io invece che prenda di te!' Ricambiò con sincerità 'È normale, credo, voler vedere i tratti di chi si ama nel volto dei propri eredi...'.

E noi ci amiamo proprio tanto...riflette' Barton, osservando la sua donna muoversi su di lui, a cercare il suo piacere ed il proprio.

La donna più dolce, gentile ed altruista che avesse incontrato, da oggi sua meravigliosa sposa. Finalmente!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitolo 7 Decisioni e speranze**

'Allora, Banner?' Il Falco camminava su e giù in corridoio, gli amici vicini a calmarlo.

Bruce, ogni tanto, usciva dalla camera da letto attigua, dove la moretta stava partorendo fra pianti e strilli, per prendere un asciugamano o altro 'Clint, è la sua prima gravidanza, devi essere molto paziente. Non usa e non ho mai saputo di un marito che lo abbia fatto...perché non entri? Almeno ti dai pace!'.

Avevano sdoganato le tradizioni per ogni aspetto! L'arciere si precipitò, al capezzale della sua sposa, che, sudata, nuda e ricoperta da un lungo telo bianco, era in preda ai dolori del parto, aiutata da Natasha, che la incoraggiava e le rinfrescava la fronte ed il petto.

Lui si mise all'altro lato del letto 'Amore mio, come va?'.

'Insomma...fa male...' gli porse la mano e la strinse prontamente. Era rossa in viso e provata.

'È bravissima; ho aiutato a far nascere molti bambini e se la cava egregiamente, credimi...' la Romanoff la spronò 'spingi come si deve, quando arrivano le prossime contrazioni'; quella lo fece, con un urlo mostruoso.

Clint era pallido e preoccupato; provava a farsi vedere calmo, riuscendoci poco 'Andrà tutto bene!'.

'Fra cinque minuti, sarà tutto finito...' chiarì Bruce 'vedo la testa che sta uscendo, il più è fatto...'.

Rafflesia spinse con forza, all'ultimo spasmo, espellendo il bambino con facilità, un grido strozzato stavolta.

'Che bellino! Senti come piange! Taglio il cordone e lo lavo...ecco a voi' Banner commentò, gli occhi lucidi, ogni suo gesto, per renderli edotti, e portò il neonato ai genitori, a seguito di un veloce bagnetto, avvolto in una copertina candida 'Auguri! È un maschietto e sanissimo!'.

'Hai ragione Bruce, è un capolavoro' la mora contemplava il piccolo, che aveva smesso di frignare, nel momento esatto in cui lo aveva stretto a sé e gli aveva dato un bacino; l'aveva fissata, sgranando gli occhi, ed abbozzato una sorta di sorriso. Aveva una marea di capelli castani chiari come suo padre, il volto molto simile al proprio, per quanto si capisse appena nato.

Il Falco le si era seduto accanto ed aveva preso in braccio il figlio, un istante dopo, talmente sconvolto da ciò che sentiva, in quel momento, da non riuscire a parlare, toccato nell'anima come da nessun avvenimento che lo aveva visto coinvolto.

'Fai entrare i ragazzi, per favore' la neo mamma lo chiese alla Romanoff, che aprì la porta, ed i Vendicatoti, festanti ed urlanti, accerchiarono Clint.

Ognuno voleva tenere il bambino qualche minuto e commentava.

Quando fu il turno di Loki, rimirò il piccolo e la scrutò, con uno sguardo diretto, in silenzio, in attesa che la sua vecchia amica, finalmente, esprimesse i propri desideri. Aveva aspettato, impaziente, sapendo già che avrebbe udito quelle esatte parole che stava per pronunciare.

'E sia, principe asgardiano, mi hai persuaso...nostro figlio, Falco' si rivolse a suo marito 'ha sangue reale nelle vene. Il trono di Flyd spetterà a lui, un domani, ed è per lui che dobbiamo farlo, dovete farlo. Per lui, per noi, per gli abitanti della mia Contea...' avrebbe giocato il tutto per tutto, per non farlo vivere come uno schiavo. Aveva cambiato idea, in un istante, non appena lo aveva tenuto fra le sue braccia; le era bastato uno sguardo alla loro creatura, per convincersi e abbandonare le proprie paure.

'D'accordo...se è ciò che vuoi' mormorò lui, intanto che Loki restituiva il bambino alla sua mamma, con un cenno complice del capo.

'Sì! Vendicatori, Natasha, vi informo che questo giovanotto si chiamerà Clint, come suo padre' aggiunse, assertiva, strappando all'arciere un sorriso, in un mare di preoccupazioni.

'E' proprio un angioletto' il Falco guardava suo figlio ciucciare il latte dal seno di sua moglie, a letto, prima di addormentarsi.

'L'angelo ha già un nome…Steve Rogers! Mi ha confessato di voler sposare Nat, col rito religioso, come abbiamo fatto noi, quando tornerete dalla battaglia!' replicò la mora.

'Dovremo creare una stanza per i bambini. Lo dico al plurale, perché non credo che questa meraviglia' indicò il piccolo 'rimarrà l'unica prole dei Vendicatori'.

'E' il tuo Palazzo, decidi come ritieni!'.

'E' casa nostra, sceglieremo io e te…i miei amici sono stati sempre i benvenuti e vivere insieme ci ha unito, è stato utile anche per combattere; onestamente, mi manca un po' di privacy!' ammise.

'Invadenti sono invadenti…pensare di stare senza Bruce o Tony o chiunque, non è concepibile; per ora, lasciamo le cose come stanno, poi vedremo'. Era affezionata alla squadra, un attaccamento viscerale.

'Sei saggia, per questo ti ho sposato' prese il bambino che aveva finito di poppare e lo cullò, per farla riposare.

'Quando vi muoverete?' chiese, preoccupata.

'Fra tre giorni; Loki e Thor hanno convinto le guarnigioni delle quattro Contee alleate a darci manforte. Al di là del numero di soldati, una cosa è certa; abbiamo un'unica possibilità. Dobbiamo mandare via i Vichinghi una volta per tutte'.

Rafflesia si alzò e mise il figlio, oramai addormentato, nella sua culletta.

'Nooo, perché me lo hai tolto?' si lamentò.

'Smettila, arciere…' la donna fece scivolare a terra la camicia da notte.

'Ah…per questo…allora va bene…è il solo motivo per cui posso rinunciare a Clint…' si alzò, velocemente, dal letto, per abbracciarla, e farla volteggiare in alto. Riscendendo, la baciò sulla bocca 'A che si deve la tua disponibilità, mia signora?'.

'Come se non l'avessi continuamente! Voglio fare l'amore, ogni minuto libero prima della tua partenza' sussurrò, facendolo accomodare supino e riempendolo di baci sul petto. Lo baciò e leccò, in ogni centimetro di pelle 'Voglio ricordare il tuo sapore, quando andrai via! Me lo hai insegnato tu!'.

Lo gustò, fra le labbra, nella sua bocca diventata ormai esperta nel soddisfarlo e nel soddisfarsi, cibandosi di lui e continuò in quei preliminari, fin quando il Falco prese il sopravvento, rivoltandola e possedendola nella più tradizionale delle posizioni.

'Sei tutta mia! Mi scoppia il cuore solo a guardarti, sei la mia vita, la mia casa, ogni cosa…' si spinse in lei sempre di più, fissandola negli occhi ametista 'Ti amo, principessa di Flyd...lo prometto...ti restituirò quanto è tuo' il suo regno e la sua libertà, la libertà per il piccolo Clint; questo giurò, tenendo la bocca sulla sua, in vorticosi giochi di lingue intrecciate, entrambi sussultanti al loro completo contatto carnale.

Rafflesia odiava gli addii; stavolta, guardare suo marito allontanarsi dal Palazzo, per quella missione insensata e che lei aveva consapevolmente avallato, la stava uccidendo. Anche tenere il bambino al caldo, sotto la mantella, aggravava il peso che aveva nell'anima…la paura che il Falco non tornasse più, che accadesse qualcosa ad uno dei ragazzi…

Li aveva salutati, uno ad uno, scendendo in cortile, abbracciati, coccolati; Loki l'aveva tranquillizzata, fomentatissimo 'Ho organizzato ogni dettaglio, non ci sono margini di errore, e comunque sia errori, credimi, non ne commetteremo!'. Le era parso molto sicuro.

Clint era rimasto in silenzio; l'aveva solo stretta, insieme al piccolo, in un unico abbraccio, la sua adorata famiglia. Aveva dato un buffetto al figlio e un bacio lungo ed intenso a lei.

'Capo…dobbiamo muoverci!' Steve, appena congedatosi da Nat, lo aveva esortato, promettendo alla mora 'Te lo riporteremo intero; Bruce, occhio alle ragazze!' le lasciavano in buone mani, almeno quello.

'Ciao, amore mio, abbi cura di te!' Rafflesia lo carezzò sul viso 'E mandami un tuo messo, il più spesso possibile, noi faremo altrettanto'.

Barton annuì, salendo a cavallo e mettendosi alla guida del gruppo di cavalieri della sua squadra, avanti a tutti, un groppo al cuore così pesante, da non dargli la forza per voltarsi a salutare, per un ultima volta, la sua idolatrata sposa; se lo avesse fatto, non sarebbe venuto più via. Guardò innanzi a sé, mandando il cavallo al galoppo.

Le giornate trascorsero lentamente, da quel momento in poi, per i tre rimasti nel Palazzo.

Nemmeno la presenza di suo figlio riusciva a distrarre Rafflesia dai pensieri nefasti per suo marito. I pochi messaggi ricevuti, nell'arco di un mese e mezzo, erano stringati...cosicché si era decisa a scrivere a Loki che, in nome della loro vecchia amicizia, era stato più esplicito.

La Contea di Flyd era difficile da espugnare, persino per i Vendicatori ed i propri alleati; il territorio era ostico, cosa che lei già sapeva...era splendido e rigoglioso, costellato di promontori, fiumi e laghi, con un panorama che cambiava repentinamente. Suo padre, grande condottiero, aveva creato dei valichi, in diversi punti strategici, a presidio del Regno.

La più ingegnosa progettazione a difesa di un territorio che si fosse mai vista. Aveva visto lungo; gli avversari avevano piazzato, in quegli stessi presidi, le proprie guarnigioni ed i tentativi di sfondarle erano stati vani...soldati e colleghi, sottolineava il principe asgardiano, erano stanchi e provati.

Fu già lì che le venne in mente di mettersi a cavallo, per raggiungerli all'accampamento, sito in una zona riparata da lei medesima indicata; voleva convincerli a lasciare perdere!

Quando pervenne il messaggio del Capitano, che la avvisava che Clint era stato ferito in battaglia, si decise a muoversi.

'Non puoi andarci, è una follia' Bruce le gridava contro, tentando di trattenerla, a forza...l'unica volta che lo aveva visto perdere le staffe ed alzare i toni della discussione.

'Banner, conosco la mia terra meglio di chiunque al mondo e a cavallo sono più brava di mio marito; non è colpa mia se non vuoi accompagnarmi! Ho bisogno della tua presenza lì, per curare il Falco' gli rispose per le rime, intanto che preparava pochi oggetti da portare con sé...pure quelli del bambino.

'Almeno lascia Clint junior qui, a me e a Nat...lo veglieremo, come fosse nostro' il dottore insisteva.

'Bruce…hai paura di ogni cosa. Non sei un Vendicatore, per carità, tuttavia credevo fossi un loro fratello. Devo essermi sbagliata. Ti barrichi in laboratorio, per evitare di aprirti al mondo…per la tua vita privata e professionale è un suicidio, ma sono affari tuoi. Invece, dato che puoi aiutare mio marito con le tue conoscenze, beh, alza le chiappe dai tuoi alambicchi!' provò a solleticarlo sul vivo 'Ah…il bambino viene con me, lo sto ancora allattando…è figlio di Occhio di Falco, non credo sarà terrorizzato a seguirmi, come qualcuno che conosco'.

Il medico sbuffò 'Maledizione! Va bene, sei così insistente!'.

'Vengo pure io! Non ha senso resti a Palazzo, senza di voi' Natasha era in pena per Rogers.

'Certo, i cavalli sono già ferrati!' rispose la moretta.

'Ci dobbiamo organizzare. Voi due non potete andare in giro vestite come delle dame, con i vostri abiti attuali. Dareste troppo nell'occhio, soprattutto tu, Rafflesia avvicinandoti alla tua Contea. Propongo di adattare qualcosa mia e di Tony, che non siamo altissimi; vi camufferete, con la cappa, e forse sembreremo tre viandanti…Sei certa di portare il piccolo? E' molto freddo, fuori, e posso trovare chi lo tenga per te, una balia' si offrì Banner.

'No, non lo lascio a nessuno, lo coprirò benissimo e lo legherò al mio petto' assertiva, continuava a prepararsi, intanto che Nat era corsa a recuperare i vestiti di Stark ed iniziato a tagliare e cucire la stoffa.

'Hai vinto! Mi procuro una borsa per le mie erbe e rimedi vari. Ci vediamo alla stalla!' Banner si precipitò, a sua volta, in laboratorio.

Dopo un'ora, tre figure, in abiti scuri, vestite di mantelle nere col cappuccio calato sulla testa, galoppavano in direzione della Contea di Flyd.

'Il Falco? Miglioramenti?' Bucky era fuori di sé.

'Macché; ha la febbre alta e quasi delira, la ferita al fianco è in suppurazione. Abbiamo chiesto se ci fosse un medico valido e coraggioso, nei villaggi vicini, ma hanno troppa paura di venire qui. Gli daresti torto? Ho offerto una cifra ingente…non è servito nemmeno quello' rispose Tony.

'Ci vorrebbe Bruce!' Thor, preoccupato, espresse un desiderio.

'Già! Piuttosto, Steve, le guarnigioni?'.

Il Capitano era il secondo in comando, il vice di Clint 'Un disastro; i soldati sono stanchi, affamati ed infreddoliti. Abbiamo avuto molte perdite. Se non sfondiamo le resistenze nemiche, non riusciremo ad entrare nel Castello ed allontanare il vichingo che si è autoproclamato re. Loki, idee?'.

'Nessuna, Steve. Ho guardato la mappa decine di volte e sono avvezzo a questi luoghi, ci cavalcavo da bambino. Ogni accesso o imbocco è controllato da decine di avversari, armati fino ai denti, a differenza di quando venni in avanscoperta. E nessuno di noi vola, nemmeno l'idiota con l'armatura gialla e rossa!' il principe aveva studiato, in maniera approfondita, senza trovare soluzioni.

'Potremmo stare qui mesi e mesi, in stallo' borbottò Thor.

'Non ci sarà un'occasione diversa. Non riusciremo a raggruppare tante altre truppe, come abbiamo fatto stavolta. O adesso o mai più! Potremmo forzare l'entrata più vicina alla Reggia, con tutti i soldati a disposizione, e poi muoverci velocemente…vi guiderei io, al posto di Barton' Steve si offrì.

'Non è per te, non ti offendere; il Falco è il nostro leader e più preparato, senza di lui è oltremodo un azzardo. Se pure entrassimo, la distanza con il Palazzo Reale è molta; il padre di Rafflesia lo aveva calcolato, con arguzia. I nemici sarebbero stati visibili da lontano e si sarebbe preparato ad affrontarli; per questo lo hanno sconfitto con un sotterfugio, con il finto armistizio, da dentro le mura di casa sua…erano già lì!' Loki si oppose.

'Contesti le proposte, ma sei stato tu a incapricciarti fin dall'inizio. Hai fatto il lavaggio del cervello a Rafflesia e l'hai convinta…ora tentenni!' Barnes era fuori di sé.

'Siete venuti spontaneamente e persino il Capitano mi ha appoggiato! Siete incoerenti e voltafaccia' il moro alzò la voce.

'Questa tensione ci fa discutere pure fra noi! E' un male! Beviamoci su!' Stark portò una bottiglia di rosolio…l'ultima, scarseggiava anch'esso. Mancava il liquore…di nervosismo, ne avevano a bizzeffe.

Avevano cavalcato l'intero giorno e si erano fermati in una pensione per la notte, pagando per un'unica camera, per non destare l'interesse altrui per i soldi che recavano con sé; Banner e la moretta si erano spacciati per una coppia sposata con pargolo al seguito, accompagnata dalla sorella di lei, la Romanoff.

'Quando il Falco saprà che ho impersonato tuo marito, mi taglierà la testa, col pugnale che porta alla vita!' Bruce rideva, giocando col piccolo Clint.

'Il solito esagerato…almeno qui è pulito ed il cibo non è male' Rafflesia, seduta al tavolo della stanza con Nat, finiva di cenare 'ed ho avuto la fortuna di incontrare una persona che potrà esserci utile' fu sibillina.

'Ti ho notata parlare con un uomo piuttosto anziano! Ottimo, al momento opportuno ci dirai! Quanto manca al confine, dove è l'accampamento?' chiese la rossa.

'Circa mezza giornata, alla nostra andatura. Dovremmo arrivare all'ora di pranzo di domani, se partiamo presto'.

'Ho la schiena a pezzi…odio montare a cavallo; invece, adoro tenere in braccio questo tesoro' Banner, affettuoso, sbaciucchiava il bambino, che rideva.

'Bruce…saresti un ottimo padre, dico sul serio' la mora commentò.

'Amica mia, dovrei prima rimediare la materia prima. Col carattere introverso che mi ritrovo, mettici la pancia…è complicato!'.

'Noooo, chiedi a Fury…guarda noi!' Rafflesia rise 'senza contare che tra pance e caratteracci, non è che i nostri accompagnatori stiano messi meglio, vero Nat?'.

'Confermo, dottore, sciogliti solo un po', io ho tante amiche!' lo prese in giro, per farlo diventare rosso come un peperone.

'Clint' Banner si rivolse al piccolo 'lascia perdere le donne…ti faranno impazzire!'.

Dopo il sonno ristoratore si erano rimessi in cammino, come fulmini sui loro tre cavalli. La mora aveva tentato di dissimulare la propria tensione ai due amici che l'accompagnavano, a costo delle loro stesse vite, ma il suo pensiero era rivolto a Barton, all'incertezza delle sue condizioni…

'Si avvicina qualcuno' Loki, orecchio ed intuito sopraffino, avvertì gli altri.

'Ci mancava un attacco diretto, state accorti e pronti!' ammonì il Capitano.

'Steve' Bucky lo placò 'non ci vuole un principe dotato per udire che sono solo tre cavalieri; non sembra un agguato, magari sono messaggeri!'.

'Non ci credo' Stark riconobbe, da lontano, la figura rotondetta di Banner, in sella all'ultimo dei tre cavalli che venivano verso di loro. Fu facile intuire chi fossero gli altri due, meglio le altre due…no, tre...la moretta si era portata dietro pure il ragazzino ed avrebbe messo la mano sul fuoco che fosse stata una sua idea…figurarsi se poteva stare lontana dal marito, sapendolo ferito…

'Siete fuori di testa?' Rogers si inalberò all'istante, mentre aiutava Natasha a scendere dal puledro e Thor faceva lo stesso con Rafflesia.

'Com'è cresciuto!' James prese il bambino e glielo tolse da dosso, immaginando fosse in sella da molte ore 'Clint impazzirà nel vedervi…e pure qualcos'altro, credo...preparati alla ramanzina del secolo'.

'Poche chiacchiere…portateci da lui, alla svelta, non perdiamo altro tempo' Banner, per una volta assertivo, glielo ordinò, zittendoli.

'Seguitemi' Tony fece strada, attraverso un'area pianeggiante, dove erano piantate diverse tende, piuttosto grandi, distanziate di una decina di metri le une dalle altre, in direzione di quella più ampia, con un fregio violetto posto in alto. Alzò un pezzo di stoffa che fungeva da porta e li fece entrare.

Il Falco era in una sorta di giaciglio, allestito a terra, pallido, le occhiaie fino ai piedi e le gote arrossate per la febbre, dimagrito. Alzò gli occhi e la vide, pensando di avere un'allucinazione 'Amore mio' mormorò, con un filo di voce.

'Clint, come ti senti?' la moretta si avvicinò e si mise in ginocchio, accanto a lui, con una mano sulla fronte 'Bruce, ha la febbre molto alta' constatò.

'Lo vedo' rispose il medico 'Devo esaminare la tua ferita, capo' con delicatezza, spostò le coperte ed aprì la medicazione, all'altezza del fianco; sul lato sinistro era presente una lesione estesa e profonda, in suppurazione 'Chi diavolo ti ha medicato?' Banner, stizzito, gridò verso Thor, limitrofo 'Noi...stai calmo...è il meglio che abbiamo potuto fare, senza un vero dottore...'.

'È infetta, portatemi acqua calda e bende. Rafflesia, sarà molto doloroso e ho necessità della tua assistenza'.

Lei annuì, il volto rasente quello del marito, che la rimproverò aspramente. 'Mi crei un'altra preoccupazione a stare qui...perché sei venuta? E Clint? Lo hai lasciato a Nat?' domandò, affranto.

'Veramente no...' si voltò, verso la porta della tenda, e, in quel momento, entrò Steve col loro figlio in braccio.

'Ho sposato una pazza, non una principessa!' l'arciere fece una risata gioiosa 'credevo non vi avrei rivisto più, tra la ferita e l'andamento della battaglia!'.

Lei lo baciò sulla bocca 'Falco, non ti libererai di me non facilità, sappilo'.

Rogers scese a poggiargli il bambino accanto 'Ecco a te, papà!'.

La donna continuò 'Voleva le tue coccole...come lo culli tu, non lo culla nessuno, a parte Banner, ovviamente!'.

Bruce, ridacchiando, cominciò a pulire la lesione e il suo paziente sussultò 'Piano...oddio' si doglio'.

'Non lamentarti e tieni duro...' la donna gli strinse la mano, con decisione, l'altra sul fianco leso per bloccare movimenti improvvisi, come segnalatole dal dottore.

'Ti adoro, tesoro...grazie per essere venuta...sei la mia luce!' bisbigliò.

Rafflesia, sorridendo, tenne Clint il più possibile fermo, intanto che il dottore puliva e disinfettava la lesione profonda.

'La tua sposa è la persona più insistente che esista al mondo. Mi ha tormentato per accompagnarla ed ho ceduto, vincendo le mie paure. Ha fatto bene...mi sono organizzato ed ho portato diverse erbe curative. Il giusto impacco dovrebbe lenire il tuo dolore, sconfiggere l'infezione e aiutare la cicatrizzazione dei tessuti' Banner spiegò, applicando una garza contente foglie macerate di malva, sul punto esatto della ferita.

'Sei un medico di grande talento! Il migliore!' la mora si complimentò e l'altro arrossì; lei si rivolse al Falco 'E' troppo timido, l'unico difetto che ha. Comunque, non è una causa persa. Io e Natasha ci siamo ripromesse di trovargli una fidanzata. Pensavo potresti acquistare una schiava pure per lui, se non riuscissimo...' fece una battuta, per distrarlo dalla sofferenza delle medicazioni.

'Su questa riflessione strampalata e che non condivido, vi lascio. Capo, cambierò la fasciatura ogni giorno. Riposa e mangia. Sono certo che avrai chi ti accudirà, a più tardi' il dottore si allontanò, per riunirsi agli altri Vendicatori, che non vedeva da settimane.

Rafflesia si stese accanto a Clint, riprendendo il bambino ed offrendogli il seno da ciucciare, con gli occhi fissi in quelli azzurri di suo marito, che la osservava.

'Siete la medicina che mi guarirà! Vi guarderei per ore...e tu sei bellissima!' mormorò.

La donna gli fece una carezza sulla guancia 'Grazie, anche tu; avevo scordato il tuo viso! La distanza che ci ha separato mi ha pesato tanto sul cuore. Ora che abbiamo un figlio ancora di più. So che non volevi farmi angosciare, ma ho compreso che qualcosa non andasse e, alla fine, ho scritto a Loki, che mi ha ragguagliato, sugli ultimi accadimenti'.

Clint fu costretto a narrarle, nel dettaglio, degli innumerevoli problemi che avevano incontrato nel tentativo di espugnare i blocchi che permettevano di entrare nel suo regno; non era avvezzo a discutere di strategie, guerriglie e scontri con una femmina, ma era sempre stato naturale coinvolgerla e non se ne stupì. Parlò a lungo, quasi fino a prostrarsi.

'Dormi, ora, Falco' rimboccò le sue coperte e lo lasciò riposare, come consigliato da Bruce.

'Idea poco brillante, quella di presentarvi qui. Tutti e tre. Peggio, quattro. Quanto rimarrete? Dove dormirete?' Steve, fomentato come sempre, poneva una questione dietro l'altra.

'Dato il pasticcio combinato con la ferita del Falco, dovreste essere solo contenti di vederci' Banner, urtato, aveva tirato fuori le unghie, rispondendo a tono 'Rafflesia ed il bambino staranno con Clint, chiaramente, io e Natasha nella tenda che ospita voi tutti. Siamo in confidenza e non vi daremo fastidio. Anzi, al bisogno non staremo con le mani in mano. Cucineremo...sulla nostra permanenza devi chiedere al mio…ehm…nuovo capo...' girò il viso, verso la moretta, che stava uscendo dalla tenda di suo marito.

'Rogers, resteremo, certamente, fin quando il Falco sarà di nuovo in piedi. Di andare via prima, non se ne parla. Almeno per qualche giorno, ci dovrete sopportare' fu assertiva ed il Capitano si arrese.

'Ti posso parlare in privato?' Loki, agitato, la prese per un braccio, per portarla da un'altra parte.

'No. Se è per la battaglia, non desidero ci siano segreti...' si allineò ai comportamenti del suo sposo.

'Abbiamo un falco femmina...hai ragione. Ho fatto l'impossibile per venire qui a combattere. Forse ho sottovalutato il nemico o sono stato stolto e sfortunato poiché, nella mia avanscoperta, i posti di blocco risultavano sguarniti. Invece, ora, sono assediati dai soldati avversari, le nostre truppe stanche. Chiedo venia, principessa, temo di essermi sbagliato...' sembrò quasi scusarsi.

'E la tua conclusione sarebbe?' lo spronò a continuare.

'Ritirarsi su tutta la linea, prima possibile; abbiamo avuto perdite ingenti ed hanno ferito Clint. Non mi perdonerei una sconfitta e, soprattutto, un lutto più personale, casomai andassimo avanti' mormorò, rammaricato.

Lei abbassò il viso, pensierosa, e lo redarguì 'Sei uno degli uomini più coraggiosi che conosca e so che lo hai fatto per me e per i nobili valori che ti guidano; vaneggi, poiché sei esausto e scoraggiato. Non è il momento giusto, per decisioni affrettate. Tentiamo di rasserenare i cuori. Passando per la locanda in cui abbiamo riposato ieri notte, ho incontrato un mio suddito, che si è trasferito lì, dopo la caduta di mio padre...gestisce un esteso podere, con molti animali da cortile. Porterà carne, uova, formaggio, pane...insomma, vettovaglie in quantità...la pancia piena aiuterà nel ragionamento...ah, Tony...pure ottimo liquore per te!' serena, uno sguardo solare al suo amico d'infanzia, rientrò da Clint.

Lo trovò desto e con un sorriso soddisfatto.

'Cosa elucubri, arciere, anziché riposare?' lo baciò sulla fronte bollente.

'Saresti un ottimo condottiero! Hai tenuto testa a Loki piuttosto bene e sei riflessiva, mai avventata' la esaltò.

'Certo, disse quello che usava arco e frecce come una divinità. Con cosa combatterei? Con il cucchiaio di legno con cui giro il sugo?'.

'Sono certo escogiteresti qualcosa'.

'Forse...' sussurrò, maliziosa, intanto che lo stringeva a sé 'È crollato' indicò Clint junior 'cavalcare lo stanca molto, ma lo diverte. Era attento a quanto lo circondava. Non gli sfuggiva nulla...chissà da chi avrà preso, Falco?'.

'Sei venuta per schernire il tuo sposo?'.

'Mio signore, non mi permetterei mai; sono venuta solo per questo, marito, per le tue labbra' poggiò, ardente, le proprie su quelle di Barton.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitolo 8 Potere alle donne!**

Grazie alle preghiere ed alle mani esperte del dottor Banner, Clint si era rimesso; era, finalmente, in piedi, abile e arruolato.

Il giorno stesso in cui Rafflesia era giunta all'accampamento, il suo vecchio amico, fedele a suo padre, le aveva portato viveri in quantità per sfamare il piccolo esercito, tra il tripudio dei soldati. Lei stessa, unitamente a Bruce e Natasha si era dilettata a trasformare le ottime materie prime in pasti un po' più sofisticati delle abituali brodaglie che le guarnigioni ingurgitavano, per non morire di fame.

'Il morale dei commilitoni è migliorato…pure il mio, in realtà' Loki glielo confidò una sera, durante una passeggiata sotto le stelle.

'Sono contenta' lo sapeva, non volle vantarsene.

'Quando torno da queste parti, ricordo i tempi in cui eravamo bambini e giocavamo al tuo castello, io e te da soli. Thor mi prendeva sempre in giro, mi diceva che ero attaccato alle tue gonne come una mammoletta' rise 'eravamo spensierati. Le cose sono molto cambiate. Trovo doveroso battermi al fianco dei colleghi, sono il primo a buttarsi nella mischia, odio le ingiustizie. A volte, vorrei poter tornare indietro, essere il ragazzino sereno che si nascondeva dietro le tende, nello studio di tuo padre, per spaventarti, uscendone all'improvviso' il principe era in vena di confidenze.

'Magari ci sarà un momento futuro in cui potrai farlo' gli dette una pacca sulla spalla, sentendo piangere il bambino 'riconosco quel pianto, mio figlio reclama la mia attenzione…a domani, amico mio'.

'Smettila di fare la smorfiosa col tuo amichetto d'infanzia' la rimproverò il Falco, non appena la vide. Era arrabbiato.

'Sei geloso di Loki? Fai bene, è molto più attraente di te. Da ragazzina pensavo lo avrei sposato, in effetti' prese il piccolo dalla culla e lo fece poppare dal seno.

'Non scherzare…' l'arciere si stava scocciando.

'E' vero. Così alto, con i capelli lunghi e gli occhi color smeraldo, un principe asgardiano. Il sogno di ogni femmina delle Nove Contee' continuò su quella linea, carezzando la nuca del pargolo, che si era calmato e riaddormentato.

'Dovrò sfidarlo a duello…'.

'Perché no? Tu con l'arco e lui i pugnali…una bella sfida…vincerebbe lui, paparino!' lo sfottè. Aveva lasciato il piccolo nella culletta 'Falco…chiudi la porta della tenda, per bene!' si era spogliata, per mettersi sul giaciglio.

Lui obbedì e fece lo stesso, minacciandola con severità 'Rimangiati quello che hai detto su Loki…parola per parola'.

'Come sei noioso…' si stese su di lui e lo baciò sulla bocca 'Stanotte comando io, cavaliere' si strusciò sul corpo di suo marito, sensuale come una gattina.

Il Falco sospirò 'Ai tuoi ordini…'. Sentì le sue braccia stringerlo e farlo rotolare in terra, con un mezzo giro. Se la ritrovò sotto di lui che apriva le gambe per farsi possedere 'Amami…voglio solo te, mio unico, grande amore!'.

'Sarai accontentata immediatamente, mia Regina!' si fece strada nella sua femmina, con rinnovata passione 'mi sei mancata tanto…'.

Rafflesia era alle spalle di Clint, in piedi ed in silenzio, accanto a Natasha, nel corso del consiglio di guerra che si era tenuto il giorno seguente, proprio nella loro tenda.

Era giunto il punto di non ritorno ipotizzato da Loki. I Vendicatori dovevano prendere una decisione definitiva; smantellare l'accampamento e soprassedere ad ulteriori iniziative bellicose oppure farsi girare il cervello e trovare una soluzione, che li facesse superare lo stallo ove erano arrivati, inesorabilmente.

La discussione impazzava.

Clint tentava di placare gli animi, moderando il confronto, con poco successo.

'Lasciamo perdere. Di solito non ci arrendiamo e non lo stiamo facendo a cuor leggero. Dobbiamo mettere un freno alla smania di sistemare questa vicenda' Stark voleva desistere.

'Tony, la paura è il tuo peggior nemico. Ribadisco la mia proposta per un'azione di forza!' il Capitano era audace e coraggioso.

Perfino Bucky, però, era scettico 'Steve, abbiamo studiato il tuo piano e non va…'.

Thor sospirò, rumorosamente, con un'occhiata assassina a suo fratello minore, che fissava la punta dei propri stivali a braccia conserte, un muso lungo fino ai piedi…tipico di Loki! Muto e incazzato.

La moretta si distrasse, guardando la piantina della sua Contea, una mappa che aveva già visto nello studio di suo marito. Le sovvenne una strana considerazione; gliela aveva riportata alla mente proprio il dialogo con il suo amico d'infanzia.

Nel trambusto della discussione, alzò leggermente il tono della voce per farsi udire da quest'ultimo 'Loki…l'altra sera abbiamo ricordato insieme quando mi nascondevo dietro le tende nella stanza, dove mio padre lavorava, per sfuggire ai tuoi scherzi!'.

'Sì…che c'entra? O cavolo…perché non ci ho pensato io?! Sei un genio!' gli brillarono gli occhi.

'Che diamine blaterate? Vi pare il momento?' Stark li interpellò.

'Esiste una lunghissima galleria, scavata sottoterra' Rafflesia prese la mappa, al mise in mezzo a loro, ed indicò il Castello 'inizia dalle fondamenta del Palazzo Reale. Ci si entra dallo studio del Re; dietro le famose tende di cui vi parlavo, c'è una segreta, impossibile da forzare se non si conosce la combinazione. Si apre e si scendono le scale, per arrivare al piano inferiore. Il percorso è molto lungo…fu scavato, decenni fa, per permettere al sovrano dell'epoca di ricongiungersi con la sua amante, senza essere visto dalla moglie. Le diceva di lavorare fino a tardi, sgattaiolava via e tornava a suo piacimento…è lunghissimo e termina qui' piazzò il dito su un altro punto, piuttosto lontano dalla Reggia.

'Però è all'interno delle mura, ben oltre la difesa avversaria che non riusciamo a sbaragliare!' il Falco lo ricordò.

'Veramente…avrei una proposta indecente. Con le vostre armi non è possibile oltrepassare i blocchi, con le mie…beh potrebbe accadere. I soldati che proteggono le chiuse fatte costruire da mio padre, in fondo, hanno le debolezze di ogni uomo. Al tramonto, io e Nat porteremo loro del vino, quello buono prodotto dal suddito che ci ha rifornito. Con le nostre grazie, li ammansiremo e li faremo ubriacare...vi faremo entrare e vi condurrò all'imbocco della galleria. Che ne dite?' espose il suo piano.

'E' una follia! No!' Clint si oppose, in sottofondo un brusio di voci, e gli occhi sgranati dei colleghi.

'Non andate da nessuna parte' Rogers pure la contrastò.

Rafflesia mise le mani avanti 'Fatemi finire prima di decidere. Innanzitutto, abbiamo fra noi il mago degli intrugli di erbe' si girò verso Bruce 'potresti creare un infuso che si mescoli al vino e non ne alteri il sapore e che, al contempo, sia soporifero?'.

Banner si mise in piedi, euforico 'Ovviamente sì, e cadranno stecchiti fino alla mattina dopo!'.

La mora continuò, avvicinandosi a suo marito e carezzandolo sulle spalle, per rassicurarlo 'I soldati nemici sono moltissimi. Io e Romanoff non basteremmo a soddisfarli, nemmeno sulla carta e nei loro desideri. Tuttavia, Nat, al bordello, ha amiche adatte allo scopo, le cui doti seduttive sono indubbie...e tu, amore' si rivolse al Falco 'potresti concordare, con Fury, un compenso per i loro servigi. Casomai non riuscissi...beh, potresti addirittura comprarle...non sarebbe la prima volta!' ridacchiò, sentendo le scapole del suo uomo tendersi sotto le mani, per la sorpresa della realizzabilità del progetto.

'Capo' Natasha aggiunse 'le prostitute del mercante sono fedeli alla causa; sono le prime a detestare le ingiustizie, vista la loro condizione. Adoravano Rafflesia; quando ci faceva compagnia le si sono affezionate e vi ammirano. Inoltre, ci sanno fare. Se lo permetterai, io e tua moglie le guideremo, unendoci a loro e dando qualche indicazione. Voi Vendicatori ci seguirete nell'ombra, per intervenire, casomai ve ne fosse bisogno...e non ce ne sarà. Tentiamo!'.

'Caspita...potrebbe funzionare! Potere alle donne!' Bucky si toccava il mento, persuaso.

Thor e Loki studiavano la cartina 'Dall'entrata dove presidiano le guardie all'inizio della galleria sarà una mezz'ora a piedi. Muovendoci col buio, incontreremmo meno difficoltà. Nessuno ci vedrà, nell'oscurità della notte e riusciremo ad arrivare indisturbati fin dentro il Palazzo'.

Clint interpellò la sua donna 'Lo studio del Re è vicino la sua camera da letto?'.

'Sì, proprio accanto, all'interno delle stanze private destinate alla famiglia reale' confermò.

'Falco? Allora?' Tony si era infervorato e guardava l'amico storico, impensierito. L'arciere sentì i gemiti del figlio, nella tenda limitrofa e sospirò 'E sia! Stark, vai a trattare con Fury, e scegli le schiave più affascinanti da portare, previa indicazione dei loro nomi da Nat. Non badare a spese, i soldi li ho. Per di più, sai il fatto tuo' Iron Man era il più avvezzo a quel genere di accordi.

'Ubbidisco' Stark confermò la propria disponibilità.

'Banner, attivati per la tua pozione magica e producila in quantità, più ne abbiamo e meglio sarà' ordinò al dottore.

'Inizierò, immediatamente! E' una gioia, per una volta, potermi rendere utile' Bruce si mise la veste del Vendicatore pure lui.

'Noi altri ci organizzeremo per il resto, cartina alla mano' terminò, stringendo la mano della sua sposa.

Nei giorni seguenti, si erano dedicati ai vari preparativi.

Tony aveva portato con sé dal bordello di Fury, su un carro, una decina di ragazze molto avvenenti, che si erano acconciate in maniera discinta, per abbordare i soldati a guardia del presidio da espugnare. Le donne avevano portato degli abiti per Rafflesia e Natasha, che le avrebbero guidate.

'Mi fa impressione vederti conciata in questo modo' Clint rimirava sua moglie, in un vestito scollato che ne faceva risaltare le forme sinuose, i capelli acconciati e il viso truccato come la più audace delle concubine.

Lei rise 'Mi auguro buona!'.

'Strana...sei sempre splendida...principessa e prostituta...che accoppiata!' era nervoso e tentava di dissimularlo.

La mora, con il marchio di Fury in evidenza sopra il petto, lo istigò 'E' solo per i pensieri peccaminosi che mi comprasti, a suo tempo. Credi che non lo sappia?'.

'Un po' è vero' ammise 'soprattutto era intollerabile l'idea che dormissi con qualcun altro!'.

'Meno male!' lo baciò 'abbiamo un lavoro da compiere. Clint junior rimarrà tra le sapienti braccia di zio Bruce!' si confrontò, col dottore, per i dettagli 'Banner, non ridere!'.

'Scusa, sei troppo buffa!' controbatté quello, tentando di trattenersi.

'E voi insopportabili…andate al bordello di frequente, dovreste essere abituati!' si stava scocciando.

'Siete tutte pronte, vedo' Loki le fece l'occhiolino.

'Non ti ci mettere pure tu!' Rafflesia salì sul carro, al posto del cocchiere; le altre ragazze e Natasha erano sedute dietro con gli abbeveraggi, cui era stato aggiunto l'elisir soporifero creato dal medico 'Noi andiamo, voi seguiteci a piedi e nascondetevi dietro i cespugli, che sono a ridosso del posto di blocco, non vi vedrà nessuno. Appena si addormenteranno, vi chiameremo per farvi entrare e vi accompagnerò all'entrata della galleria'. Riepilogò il piano.

'Caspita, sei autoritaria…più severa del Falco' Thor annuì.

I Vendicatori erano vestiti in maniera semplice, come viandanti, per non dare nell'occhio; tuttavia, sotto gli abiti, erano armati fino ai denti.

'Ovviamente, vi terremo sotto controllo, pure da lontano, ed interverremo se dovessero darvi fastidio più del previsto' Clint le rassicurò, sotto lo sguardo assertivo di Steve, preoccupato per la rossa.

'State tranquilli e tenetevi da mosse azzardate' la moretta, salutando, li redarguì; li conosceva molto bene ed era conscia che l'emotività potesse fare brutti scherzi. Ed il suo piano era un pochino avventato.

Arrivate all'altezza del confine, scesero dal calessino, e, otri alla mano, si diressero verso i soldati di guardia.

Rafflesia, petto in fuori, il suo miglior sorriso, in mano un coccio colmo di vino, si esibì 'Buonasera' mormorò, con voce roca e sensuale, gli occhi ametista fissi in quelli del militare, che, colpito dalla sua bellezza, la interloquì, stupito 'Che siete venuta a fare, signora?'. Non capitava di vedere una simile creatura. Fu ammaliato dalla sua avvenenza, cogliendo in lei un non so che di speciale.

'A cercare un po' di sano divertimento, mio signore' rispose per le rime 'Il tuo capo?' domandò.

Hai capito la bambolina…certo, le interessavano i pezzi grossi. Era troppo carina per non portarla dal suo superiore. Per evitare eventuali rimproveri, si affrettò 'Seguimi…anzi, cammina innanzi a me, ove ti indicherò' almeno avrebbe goduto la visione del posteriore rotondo della femmina.

La mora, con serenità, fece come le fu detto, aumentando il movimento delle natiche per provocarlo, sotto lo sguardo divertito di Nat e quello nervoso di suo marito…che da lontano vedeva piuttosto bene.

Il soldato la accompagnò da un energumeno biondo, stravaccato su una branda, all'interno di una camerata zeppa di altri uomini.

Lei non fece una piega e gli si sedette accanto, prendendo un bicchiere di metallo poggiato a terra e riempendolo di vino 'Vuoi assaggiare? E' il nettare più gustoso delle Nove Contee, credimi' lo fissò sulla bocca, in maniera inequivocabile.

'Certo, tesoro' la montagna bionda bevve, insieme alla moretta, che fece solo finta di portarsi il vino alle labbra.

'E' buono, il migliore che abbia gustato da molto tempo a questa parte' si complimentò il vichingo, mettendole una mano sul ginocchio, sopra la veste.

Barton si mosse, inquieto per la scena, che scrutava dalla finestra aperta; sentì una stretta forte, sul braccio sinistro, capendo a chi appartenesse.

'Se dovesse accadere qualcosa di sconveniente, sarò il primo a difendere la virtù di tua moglie. Giacché, tuttavia, possiede doti innate di spiccata arguzia, le lascerei campo libero, prima di agire' il Capitano, saggiamente, lo fermò.

Rafflesia, infatti, non si smentì; prese la mano del suo corteggiatore e la carezzò 'Lo produce un caro amico…a proposito di amiche…ne ho diverse, carine come me e che hanno voglia di divertirsi. Sai, oggi siamo in libera uscita dal bordello, e possiamo fare ciò che ci aggrada di più' mostrò il seno, indicando il marchio a fuoco dello schiavista 'ed ho notato che non sei solo…' con un sguardo lascivo, rimirò la stanza piena di maschi, piuttosto su di giri 'ed io non amo la condivisione!'.

'Soldato, falle entrare' ordinò alla guardia che l'aveva scortata.

Il tempo di fare due chiacchiere, che Natasha si presentò, i capelli rossi sciolti sulle spalle, con le altre prostitute, che versarono il vino ai vichinghi, accompagnando le proprie mosse con molte moine.

Evidentemente, il dottor Banner aveva un talento senza prezzo nella preparazione di misture micidiali, poiché, in capo a pochi minuti, gli avversari dormivano saporitamente.

La moretta fece un cenno ai Vendicatori, che, di corsa, a piedi, attraversarono il presidio, per legare i malcapitati come salami e chiuderli in uno stanzino.

'Niente male, capo' Tony si rivolse a Rafflesia.

'Grazie! Se siete d'accordo, lascerei libere le ragazze; qui non abbiamo più bisogno di loro e rimanere nei paraggi potrebbe essere pericoloso, per loro e per noi, se le vedessero' suggerì, fissando suo marito in attesa di un suo cenno di consenso.

'Ovviamente! Torneranno da Fury, viaggiando di notte, sul carro con cui sono arrivate; Stark si è occupato di ogni dettaglio. E' un rompiscatole, ma preciso e furbo come una faina' il Falco ridacchiò, verso il suo amico storico, che si toccò il pizzetto scuro, tronfio del complimento ricevuto.

Le schiave del bordello si allontanarono, salutati gli astanti.

'Guidaci all'entrata della galleria, a meno che non preferisca lasciare il compito a Loki' l'arciere continuò, in direzione della sua sposa.

'Non sono in grado; quando eravamo bambini, non abbiamo mai camminato per tutto il percorso, fino a giungere all'altro capo del tunnel. Ci avremmo impiegato troppo e ci avrebbero scoperti e rimproverati' ammise il principe.

'Vi accompagnerò, seguitemi' con passo deciso, tallonata dalla Romanoff, si diresse per una stradina impervia, spiegando 'il re dell'epoca aveva reso il tragitto ostile; ritengo che sia difficile che qualcuno creda ci sia qualcosa alla fine della via'.

Passeggiato per circa mezz'ora, arrivarono ad una grande siepe verde e viola, un incrocio di più piante rampicanti che si incrociavano fra di loro, creando una fitta copertura che chiudeva l'entrata di una piccola grotta, scavata all'interno della roccia.

Rafflesia la spostò, entrando al suo interno con i cavalieri; appena dentro, con un acciarino, accesero le torce che recavano con sé, per illuminare l'oscura via.

Davanti agli occhi, una lunghissima galleria che pareva senza fine.

'Bene…ci separiamo qui; attendeteci all'accampamento' Clint salutò le due donne, secondo il piano concordato.

'No, Falco! Verrò con voi, fino alla fine' sua moglie, che chiaramente aveva premeditato la mossa, senza svelarla in precedenza per evitare divieti e malumori, esplicitò la propria intenzione.

Barton sbuffò 'Immagino non ci riuscirò a convincerti in alcun modo'.

'Conosco il tunnel ed il mio Palazzo, come nessuno al mondo. Questa è casa mia, ho il diritto ed il dovere di venire' lo scongiurò.

'Va bene! E sia! Quando arriveremo, ti metterai da una parte ed attenderai, senza agire in alcun modo. In caso contrario, se non lo prometti, ti legherò alla grande quercia che ho visto fuori dalla grotta, e ti metterò un bavaglio, lasciandoti qui' rise.

La mora annuì, ridacchiando pure lei e si piazzò in testa al gruppo, con affianco Natasha 'Steve, non essere in pena; siamo insieme, dall'inizio del progetto, ed io devo tutto al Falco ed a te. Onestamente, non me la sento di abbandonarvi, in un momento del genere. Me ne starò tranquilla e nascosta, come ha suggerito Clint'.

Il Capitano le carezzò i capelli rossi 'Come sopra…'si rassegnò.

In capo a un'oretta di camminata, giunsero ad una porta di legno scuro.

Rafflesia, con abili mosse, inserì la manina in una rientranza che spiccava sulla parte destra, in alto. Toccò degli ingranaggi che si attivarono, facendo scattare il meccanismo di apertura dell'ingegnosa parete.

'Aiutami' con la collaborazione di Loki, che ne conosceva il funzionamento, spinse il legno, facendolo scorrere all'interno della parete stessa, di lato, ove quello scomparve, lasciando il posto ad una tenda di stoffa piuttosto pesante, in broccato rosso ciliegia.

'Esattamente qui mi nascondevo per molestare tua moglie, Barton…la spaventavo a morte, però lei, caparbiamente, mi veniva sempre a cercare…col senno di poi, avrei dovuto chiedere a mio padre di farmela sposare, già da allora, anziché lasciarla a te' lo prese in giro per farlo incazzare, come al solito.

In quell'attimo, Thor gli diede una manata sotto la nuca, all'altezza del collo 'Siamo seri, per piacere e chiudi il becco' fece segno all'interno della stanza, ipotizzando che vi fossero vichinghi nello studio del re.

Rogers spostò la tenda e guardò…la camera era vuota 'Libri e carte geografiche non interessano questi bifolchi' commentò, facendo strada.

La moretta si commosse, osservando gli oggetti di suo padre. Ricacciò indietro le lacrime, spiegando, nuovamente, come si articolasse la struttura della Reggia, stanza dopo stanza, mostrandole sullo schizzo che aveva disegnato per loro e che avrebbero recato con sé.

'Come vi ho anticipato, dame coraggiose, rimarrete qui, in silenzio; se dovesse accadere qualcosa di brutto e noi non tornare a prendervi' lo sguardo del Falco andò all'apertura della segreta 'scapperete per di là e vi chiuderete il legno alle spalle. Intesi?' domandò, con voce grave.

'Certo, contaci' sua moglie lo confortò, lasciandolo andare, con un bacino, e vedendolo dirigersi verso la porta che loro sprangarono, subito.

'Nat, il tempo così non passa mai' sconfortata, non riusciva a placarsi. Erano in piena notte e non si sentiva anima viva muoversi nell'edificio. Per di più, non potevano affacciarsi alla finestra od al balcone dello studio.

'Che possiamo fare?' la interpellò la Romanoff.

'Non mi piace affatto la calma apparente che si è creata. E' strano; avremmo dovuto udire trambusto' pensò il peggio.

Non potendo avere né conferma né smentita del proprio sentire, cercò nella scrivania di suo papà, un mobile mastodontico di legno massello, ove il caro genitore trascorreva ore ed ore piegato sulle proprie carte.

Aprì un cassettino, posto sotto la ribalta, anch'esso nascosto 'Mio padre era maniaco della segretezza…sarà una caratteristica che si tramanda di generazione in generazione' dallo sportellino, tirò fuori due pugnali e ne passò uno alla sua amica 'In fondo, colpire un avversario sarà come incidere il petto di una faraona per farcirla, e noi ce la caviamo bene, in cucina!' con una battuta, la spronò ad avventurarsi lungo il corridoio.

In silenzio, camminarono rasenti le pareti. Al piano superiore del Palazzo Reale, c'erano le camere per la notte e gli studi; saloni di rappresentanza al piano terra e cucine e stanze per i servitori a quello inferiore.

'Vieni' spronò l'amica e scesero insieme per le scale; a metà del ballatoio, udirono delle voci provenire da uno dei soggiorni.

Un tono, che lei riconobbe appartenere, senza dubbio alcuno, al vichingo che aveva sgozzato suo padre e suo fratello, e che prendeva in giro i Vendicatori 'Famigerati guerrieri…cavalieri dei miei stivali…catturati con estrema facilità…'.

Ora le era chiaro, evidentemente qualcosa era andato storto.

Con passo lieve, arrivò limitrofa alla porta d'entrata, e vide i suoi amici e suo marito in piedi, disarmati, e con le armi alla gola, circondati dalla milizia dell'assassino crudele le cui gesta avevano dipinto di incubi la sua vita.

'Per primo, spennerò il volatile…il Falco!' si avvicinò a Clint, con intenzioni evidenti.

Rafflesia nemmeno ci pensò troppo; qualcosa scattò nella sua mente e lei, invece, scattò, in un attimo, seguita da Natasha, avventandosi contro lo straniero prepotente, che si voltò e rimase esterrefatto.

Due bellissime donne, probabilmente prostitute, vestite in abiti discinti ed agghindate per allietare gli ospiti di un bordello, gli correvano incontro.

Distratto dai propri ormoni, non notò le loro mani nascoste sapientemente dietro la schiena né riconobbe la principessa di Flyd che aveva venduto, a sfregio del suo rango, al mercante più spietato delle Nove Contee.

Lo fregò la superficialità unita al delirio di onnipotenza di un popolo ignorante.

Barton ammirò la sua dolce metà avventarsi alla gola del nemico inavveduto e colpirlo alla giugulare, con una ferita rivelatasi, immediatamente mortale, e la rossa fare lo stesso, con l'avversario più limitrofo.

Colti di sorpresa, i soldati lasciarono le posizioni, per combattere con le due femmine; non potendo arginarle e, in contemporanea, tenere sotto minaccia i Vendicatori, permisero a questi ultimi di riprendere le proprie armi, abbandonate a terra.

In capo a pochi minuti, i cavalieri, guidati dal Falco, li annientarono, senza alcuna pietà.

'Ti avevo detto di non muoverti! Avevi promesso!' Clint aprì le braccia per accogliere Rafflesia, in una stretta struggente, commosso dal suo coraggio ed estremamente felice.

'Regina di Flyd, i miei ossequi' la voce di Loki e di Thor, all'unisono inginocchiati ai suoi piedi, la fece voltare.

Rimase senza parole: il progetto si era compiuto, era libera, e Clint junior sarebbe stato, in futuro, un uomo libero anche lui…non era più una schiava ed era Regina!

Osservò tutti gli altri abbassarsi a terra, con riverenza, suo marito compreso. Lei era una nobile, loro non lo erano mai stati, se non nell'anima.

'No, ragazzi, Nat, Falco, per piacere…' li invitò a essere meno cerimoniosi, aiutando con la mano Clint a rialzarsi 'non è cambiato nulla, per me, sono la persona di prima, quella che cucina per voi!'.

'Rafflesia, non lo sei più…dovrai dedicarti alla tua Contea…e sono certo che avrai qualcuno accanto che ti aiuterà…per le leggi di tuo padre, sei sposata anche dal punto di vista legale, con chi so io' Loki, ridendo come un pazzo, indicò Barton 'il Falco è diventato re…per tutti gli Dei, mi toccherà pure fargli l'inchino, visto che sono solo principe!' il moro lo prese in giro, sfottendo il diretto interessato, che, basito, rifletteva, per la prima volta, sulla sua nuova condizione.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitolo 9 Post credit**

'Che c'è di buono, per pranzo?' chiese Tony.

'Arrosto, credo' Thor suggerì 'ero passato per la cucina e ne ho sentito il solito buon odorino'.

'Stark...sempre a pensare a mangiare. L'armatura di Iron Man non ti entra più. Devi costruirne un'altra, di taglia gigante' Bucky lo prese in giro.

'Non mi serve. Da quando il Falco è diventato re di questa meravigliosa Contea che ci ospita, e ha firmato accordi di pace con i popoli belligeranti, non vi è stata alcuna occasione per combattere…' impunito, controbatté.

'A differenza tua, noi ci alleniamo tutti i giorni ugualmente' si intromise Steve, aiutando Natasha, che entrava in sala, portando un vassoio enorme 'faccio io, tesoro'.

Lo poggiò sul tavolo, togliendo il peso dalle mani della sua novella sposa, incinta di cinque mesi.

Con un legge dedicata, i sovrani di Flyd avevano convinto gli alleati ad eliminare l'abominio della schiavitù ed anche la Romanoff era, finalmente, una donna libera.

'Comunque, oggi festeggiamo il fidanzamento ufficiale di Bruce...insperato...un mezzo miracolo!' Clint alzò il calice, intanto che sua moglie gli mollava un calcio negli stinchi, per farlo tacere.

Banner diventò rosso come un pomodoro, sfiorando la mano della bella ragazza bionda al suo fianco, un'amica di Rafflesia, che era venuta a trovarla in occasione della nascita del suo secondo figlio...figlia, per la verità, una femminuccia adorabile.

Wanda - così si chiamava la sua amica - era rimasta tanto colpita da quell'uomo gentile che cullava, dolcemente, la piccola, da incuriosirsi e chiedere di lui.

Cosicché la moretta e Natasha ne avevano tessuto le lodi, in maniera magistrale, spiegando che Bruce fosse un eccellente medico, una mente eccelsa ed un Vendicatore in borghese.

Avevano aggiunto che, da quando Clint era diventato, per matrimonio, re di Flyd, la squadra si era trasferita nel Palazzo Reale, residenza molto grande e spaziosa, dove vivevano tutti insieme, con privacy maggiore rispetto alla casa del Falco.

'Non è vero...il miracolo si compirà, quando pure voi altri quattro metterete a posto la testa!' Rafflesia rise, fissando, in successione, Loki, Thor, James e Tony.

'Per noi due, riponi le tue speranze, mia Regina' il suo amico d'infanzia ridacchiò, dando una pacca sulla spalla del biondo fratello.

'L'unica cosa che mi spiace è non avere...quei tesori adorabili' Thor indicò sia il piccolo Clint, che mangiava una minestrina vicino a sua mamma e che, sentitosi al centro dell'attenzione, fece l'occhiolino allo zio asgardiano, sia la bambina mora, che Rafflesia aveva in braccio.

'A me non mancano nemmeno i figli...abbiamo i vostri da coccolare, e presto sarò padrino del tuo' Barnes sorrise a Steve.

'Ho sentito che Fury è stato arrestato...' Tony li informò 'era la mia unica speranza per convolare a nozze, visto come sono andate le cose per voi...anzi, capo, dovresti ringraziarmi. Ti ho convinto io a far entrare il mercante che voleva venderti la sua bellissima schiava' era un concetto che gli aveva ripetuto all'infinito!

'È vero...grazie ancora...' Clint alzò gli occhi al cielo e abbassò il viso, per baciare sua moglie sulle labbra, sfiorandole la bruciatura del marchio a fuoco che aveva sul petto, il simbolo del loro amore e del destino che li aveva, inesorabilmente ed indissolubilmente, legati.

'Meno male che mi hai comprato, Falco...mio arciere, mio Vendicatore, mio re e, più di ogni cosa, mio unico grande amore' lei lo contraccambiò, con le iridi violette colme di felicità.

FINE


End file.
